


A young traveler's tale

by httpdance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Exploring, Insecurities, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Running Away, Slow Build, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpdance/pseuds/httpdance
Summary: The never ending fights with his mom show us that Kei Tsukishima is, indeed, an unreasonable teenager in puberty, as he runs away to stay with a long forgotten friend. But of course, nothing goes as planned, and fate throws him several weirdos who make him feel like home - who make him feel like life is fun, after all.





	1. The kick-off

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story on my computer for months now, and finally decided to actually do something with it. I've written several chapters already, but let me know if anyone wants me to go on posting this story ^_^  
> Also, this is not betaed, and my first language is not English, so please point out any mistakes I didn't see! (Or if you want to beta read everything, let me know （＾人＾）)

The bedroom door slams.

_“Clean that mess in your room for once in your life! I can barely walk anymore.”_

Kei walks up to his closet, pulls a backpack out and zips it open.

_“Can you finally put that thing away? I gave you a phone to be attainable, not to make it your new life.”_

Full of anger, he pulls out some shirts, a pair of pants and some underwear. Cramming it in his bag, he looks around his room.

_“I don't want you to hang out there anymore. You know it's a dangerous place!”_

He thinks about bringing a book. Would it be necessary? To be sure, he puts it in his almost full bag.

_“Get out of your room and help me with the housework. I can't do everything by myself, and you know that.”_

Kei often wondered if his mom really loved him. He knows that every teenager has troubles with their parents, but always fighting with them? He knows thats not exactly normal. 

_“If you don't like it here, you can go live with your father or something.”_

It has always been in the back of his mind. Being able to go away and start over. But how could he? How could he leave everything behind? His friends – very few, but still – his house, and his mom. Besides, he still had to finish school. He always figured once he was off to college, he would be okay. 

But here he was, his backpack packed and on his shoulder, ready to go against all those doubts he had ever had. Ready to leave.

–––––––––– 

It took him a while to have the courage to actually enter the train station. He didn't know where to go at first, just knowing he had to go away. But he needed a plan, didn't he? He couldn't just wander around through the country. So he brainstormed where to go, and ended up thinking about an old friend. A friend he hadn't talked to in a while. But he knew it was his only option so far. He just hoped that said friend would welcome him with open arms like he used to. 

And so here he was.

He walks in the building, pulling out his wallet and walking up to where they sell tickets. The longer he stands in line, the more nervous he gets. What if they know he is running away from home? What if they read it on his face and call the police and bring him home?

But he knows better. “You know how to do this, Kei.” he tells himself. “Just don't look at anyone and keep a straight face.” 

He nods to himself and takes to last step to the machine. Then he types in his destination and swipes his credit card. 

A few seconds pass while nothing happens. Then the screen tells him something that makes the blood rush out of his face.

_'Credit card is out of order.'_

His mind goes blank for a second before it starts to sum up the consequences. His credit card is out of order. It is out of order. It won't work. It won't buy him tickets or food or a place to stay. The reality crashes down on Kei like a brick. 

Quickly, he walks over to a bench, resting his head on his hands. “She blocked it.” he mutters to himself. “She saw me leaving and blocked it.”

He already knew his mom saw him leaving, had seen her in the doorway to the living room when he opened the front door. But she didn't go after him, and he had only thought she was happy to see him leaving. 

Guess not.

He quickly checks his wallet for cash. Twenty bucks. He can't buy a ticket if this is all he has.  
But he has to leave. Especially now, now his mom is practically forcing him to come back. So he stands up, and with wobbling legs he walks to his train. The train he now can't ride, but definitely will. He will figure out his next move once he finds a spot to sit.

Once he finds that spot, he flops down and automatically puts on his headphones. A tiny, responsible voice in the back of his head tells him not to use his phone battery. He doesn't know when he really needs it and he also doesn't know when he can charge it.

But then again, this can count as an emergency right? He is now officially a fare dodger, and he needs his mind on a different place.

So he decides to play his music. Loud. Because he needs it. 

It takes him a while to notice the looks he is getting from people around him. He gets nervous, but keeps his eyes locked with every single one of the faces, until every single one of them shyly looks away. If they can't look him in the eyes for longer than two seconds then they also don't have the right to stare and judge him for his music.

Another fifteen minutes or so pass where nothing happens, and Kei almost has the courage to close his eyes and relax.

But right that moment the conductor decides to walk in the wagon and Kei doesn't know if he should be happy that he sees the man approaching or that he should curse his luck that the man is even coming. Because he has no ticket, no money to buy one, and no way out.

“Fuck.” Kei breathes out. He is going to be arrested and send to the police office and then he has to go home after calling his mom and disappointing her even more. Fuck. 

He thinks about the possibility of pretending he had not seen the man and going to the restroom. That could work, could it? The man is only at the beginning of the wagon, and won't be here for another minute. 

But then the man looks up and looks him right in the eye. As if he could sense Kei's fear.

Yes, he could safely curse his luck now.

It is almost his turn now, and he hears the voice of the man. It is soft and honest, thanking every person for their cooperation. But that is not how he will talk to Kei. Definitely not.

So when the man turns to the woman in front of him, asking for her ticket, he closes his eyes, exhales sneakingly and prepares for the ending of his short trip.

But then a hand drops on his shoulder. 

Frightened, he looks up, right into the golden-colored eyes of a boy who seems to be his age.  
“Come check this out, Shuukurou! I found something amazing.” then the hand disappears, the boy jumps around and runs away, in the other direction than the conductor is now chatting with the woman.


	2. A kind stranger

The boy reminds Kei of people he would usually avoid. The boy is loud, cheerful, and seemingly not afraid of strangers.

But the boy also gave him a way out. So Kei rapidly stands up and grabs his bag. Then he runs after the boy, who disappeared into the next wagon. 

Once Kei sees him, he slows down, and contemplates if he should just walk passed him, ignoring his very existence. After all, he got away from the conductor now. 

“Hey, there, glasses-boy!” 

Well, that effectively held him from walking away.

“I have a name, you know. And it is not Shuukurou.”

“Oh, too bad.” the boy laughs. “Would've been awesome if I guessed your name right, wouldn't it?” Strange boy.

“It would be a bit creepy.” Kei mutters, but the boy only trows his his head back and laughs.

“Well then, glasses-boy, what is your name?” says the boy while stepping closer. “Because I assume you don't want me to keep calling you glasses-boy?”

Kei hesitates. It would only be polite to give his name, but the boy makes him feel uncomfortable. His golden eyes seem to look straight into his soul. Maybe they really do.

“Kei Tsukishima.' he says after a few seconds. 

Then the boy holds his hand out for Kei to shake. “It is nice to meet you, Tsukki. I'm Koutarou Bokuto.” and there is a soft smile on the boys lips, on Koutarou's lips. The smile almost lets Kei forget about the rest of his words while he takes the hand to shake. Almost.

“Don't call me that, either.” Kei frowns.

“Ah, Tsukki, you're no fun!”   
“Okay, well, nice meeting you too, Bokuto. I have to go now.” and as Kei tries to walk away, he   
discovers he never let go of Bokuto's hand, because Bokuto pulls him back.

“I'm sorry!” he practically yells. “But you can't leave me!” 

Kei lifts one eyebrow, looking confused and annoyed at the same time. “And why not?”

Then a dangerous grin appears on Bokuto's face. “For starters, because I'm still holding your hand.” he says while squeezing Kei's hand softly. He goes on while Kei tries to pull his hand away. “Second, I saved you from the conductor. Because, you know, I couldn't let someone in need alone.” giving up in getting his hand back, Kei looks in Bokuto's eyes. 

“How did you...”

“How did I know you needed help? I saw that your credit card was blocked, but I didn't see you buy a ticket after that. And then, when I saw you in the train, I knew you must have jumped in without a   
ticket. I can add one and one, you know.”

Kei huffs. “So you were stalking me?”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto's empty hand rises to his chest, pretending to be hurt. “No, I was behind you in   
the ticket line.” he explains then.

“Oh...”

“Yes, oh!' Bokuto laughs again. “Oh! And...” he pauses, looking behind Kei, making Kei look behind himself too. “And we are still in hiding from the conductor. So come with me!” And before Kei knows whats happening, Bokuto already pulls him in a restroom in the train. It's tiny and it stinks, but it fits them both, and Kei is smart enough that he understands that he now owes Bokuto for saving him twice. 

“Damn it.” he whispers.

“Hm?” Bokuto asks. 

“Nothing” is all Kei can say. Now he is this close to Bokuto, he can practically feel him breathing. He looks at Bokuto, really looks at him, and finds that the spiky hair he has seems to fit him. It fits his seemingly energetic personality, as do his eyes, which intimidate Kei, making him aware of the fact that Bokuto is probably a couple of years older than Kei, despite the fact that Kei seems about 3 cm taller. 

He wants to ask how old Bokuto is exactly, but ends up chickening out. “How long do we have to stay in here for?” he asks instead.

Bokuto looks at him, thinking before speaking. “Until I'm satisfied with being this close to you.”   
Kei's breath hitches, but he quickly collects himself. “Right.” he sees Bokuto smiling.

“You know, I'm glad I got to help you!” Bokuto cheers. He must see the questionable look on Kei's face, because he explains his thoughts. “They always say how you need to do one good deed a day, you know! You are my one good deed today, Tsukki.” 

“I wish you would stop calling me that, Bokuto.” says Kei, in his most polite voice. 

“Haha, funny. No way.” 

“Hmpf... And I'm not some charity, thank you very much.” 

“Alright.” is all Bokuto says. But not all he does. He squeezes Kei's hand lightly, once again reminding Kei that they are still connected. He pulls away with force, and after bumping in the wall behind him, he is finally free.

“You know what, I think that man is long gone by now.”

“Too bad.”

And while Kei clicks his tongue and opens the door, he can't help but feel good about the fact that Bokuto can stand being close to him. It makes him happy, but just a tiny bit. 

~~

Sitting down in Kei's old spot, Bokuto starts telling about himself. Unasked for, of course.  
“I've been on my own for almost three months now!” he grins.

Kei lifts an eyebrow. “Why are you away from home?” he asks while sitting down next to him.   
“Where have you been all that time?”

“I finished high school last year, but I didn't want to go to college just yet. I guess I just couldn't bear the thought of being stuck in one place.” he sighs, looking down all of a sudden. “I have to go   
back at some point, though. Can't wander around my whole life!”

Kei almost feels bad for Bokuto. He knows that feeling of being afraid of being stuck. Knows it all to well, sadly. “If you take a year from school, you have about nine months left right? That should be enough to figure out what you can do.” For some reason he feels the need to lighten the boy up, and when Bokuto brightly smiles at him, it makes him warm inside.

“You're right, Tsukki! 

They are quiet for a couple of minutes, until Bokuto can't seem to stay that way and speaks again. “But totally different topic now, we should get out next stop.” 

“Why? I can't get out yet, I'm not where I want to go yet!” Kei feels his troth tighten at the foresight. 

“You don't have a ticket,” explains Bokuto what Kei was afraid to hear. “and if you think that man is stupid enough to not suspect you, you're wrong.” 

“You're right... I should get out.”

“We.” 

“What?”

“We. We should get out.” Bokuto smiles again, not knowing that for some reason that smile calms   
Kei down.

“What do you mean?” Kei asks, hesitating.

“I saved you, I cant just let you go now!” It comes out as if it's the most normal thing to say. It scares Kei, but also annoys him. He just met Bokuto! For all he knows Bokuto is just planning to use him, or murder him. And the same goes for Bokuto. Does he have blind faith or something?  
The only thing Kei does is growl. 

“I'll make sure you get where you need to go, don't worry.”

~~

So when Kei gets out of the train a couple of minutes later, Bokuto is still being loud around him. Not knowing what to do now, he just looks at Bokuto. Tries to figure out what to think about him, because obviously he can't hang around Bokuto forever. “Too bad.” he says softly. It is out before he notices, and he makes a frightened face. Bokuto sees it, but interprets it – luckily – in the wrong way.

“I know right! This city is awesome, we sure are lucky to get out here.” He almost jumps while swinging his arms up.

“You've already been here?” Kei asks while lifting up and eyebrow. 

“A couple of times,” Bokuto admits. “I know my way around, here. Come on!”

Then he starts walking, his backpack lunged over one shoulder, looking confident in what he is doing.

_I'll just keep him around until I know what to do._ And Kei starts following the strange looking boy who will be his companion for god knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy, and I hope everyone likes it


	3. The new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... Three weeks ago i left on a last minute trip. And without laptop I had no way of posting another chapter OTL  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one too, Ihad fun writing it!

“So, how often have you been here, Bokuto?” Kei asks. They are sitting on some bench in some park, trying to come up with some plan. The clock is leaning to evening, but it's still nice out. Until now Kei was just looking around, looking at people and places, but at asking the question, he looks over at Bokuto. Bokuto, in his turn, looks away from Kei, and his shoulder stiffen a little. But he relaxes right after, and Kei isn't even sure if it was because of his question.

Bokuto looks at him while he explains. “A few times. I got to know someone the first time I came here, and they never fail to help me out. Besides, it's a great city to go out for some drinks!” The laugh that follows is loud and honest, and it makes passers look up to them.

“Will you shush it?” Kei asks, startled.

“Oh, Tsukki, don't worry about attracting attention! I'm here to protect you, remember?”

The fact that Bokuto realized that Kei didn't want anyone to pay attention to him startles him even more. “What?” he questions out loud.

Bokuto only smiles at him again. “You've been paying far more attention to your surroundings than necessary since the moment we got out of that train, Tsukki. Don't tell me you really thought you were being subtle.”

“I was just trying to see if we were attracting the wrong kind of attention...” Kei tries to explain. He is annoyed now, seeing how Bokuto seems to be able to figure him out. 

“We're not attracting the wrong attention, not while we are together!” 

The statement makes Kei look confused at Bokuto. “Why wouldn't we, though? We're...”

But he doesn't get to finish his sentence. “Because now we are just two friends hanging out.” A hand appears on Kei's knee. “When we're together, people won't think it's weird. If it was just you, looking young and out of place and afraid and all, then yes, people would start to worry about you. But now you have me, Tsukki!” And the hand on Kei's knee squeezes lightly.

“I just wish you'd stop calling me that...” Kei mumbles. He doesn't know what else to say. Bokuto, a random guy who happened to help him out once, insist on helping him out time after time, keeps making sure Kei is okay. And it doesn't feel weird. It just feels new. Being cared for. So besides the comment Kei made after Bokuto's explanation, he smiles. Even if it's just a little smile. But Bokuto must have seen it too, because he gives Kei that warm smile he's been giving Kei all day.

“Let's find somewhere to eat.” Bokuto then says, and he jumps up.

~~

About half an hour later they manage to occupy a greasy looking table from a cheap looking restaurant in the city's mall. “What would you like to eat, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, clearly doing his best to look polite. It makes Kei laugh while he looks at Bokuto as if he's crazy.

“What, you think I have money for this? May I remind you that I rode a train without a ticket because I was desperate enough to get away?” he mocks. 

But Bokuto doesn't let it overtake him. “Let me take care of that for you.” Bokuto grins, and makes a little bow. Kei just looks at him weird. Then he walks away and leaves Kei alone, who instantly feels exposed and awkward. He looks around, trying to get a valid impression of the other people sitting in this area. All teenagers. Maybe this place wasn't as randomly picked as Kei originally had thought.

One boy looks in Kei's direction, catching his glance, and smiles at him. Kei's eyes grow wide and he quickly averts his eyes to the line, where it's almost Bokuto's turn. After a few seconds he feels the gaze on him disappearing, and he dares to let out the breath he apparently was holding in.

He watches Bokuto lean over the bar when it's his turn, talking with the cashier. The look on Bokuto's face stays the same the whole time – laid-back – but the cashier's face changes from stone ice to uncomfortable to smiling and finally to flushed. The cashier is blushing. What is Bokuto talking to her about? Kei doesn't have time to think about it further, because suddenly there's someone standing next to their table. 

“Hello there, stranger.” the voice is smooth, and Kei looks up, the shock visible in his eyes. It makes the stranger grin. It is the same boy Kei made eye contact with a couple of minutes ago.

“Hello.” is his answer. Short and clear.

“Can I sit with you?” the boy smiles. Sit with him? Is he crazy? Why would he want to sit with a stranger.

But he is saved from an answer, since Bokuto is back, with two drinks in his hands. 

“I'm back, sweetheart.” he sits down and places one drink in front of Kei. His face is one big lovable smile, but he pays no attention to the boy, who is now looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Uh, I'm sorry.” It even sounds uncomfortable, awkward. “I didn't know...” and with that the boy turns around and walks, his head low.

Kei follows him with his eyes, satisfied. But then he turns back to Bokuto and lifts an eyebrow. “What was that for?”

“What was what for, Tsukki?” 

“Don't ask that all innocently, Bokuto. You called me sweetheart. What was that for? It's bad enough you call me Tsukki, I really don't need another nickname.” he sips from his drink and another thought pops up. “And why did you come back with only drinks? I thought you said you were gonna take care of the food?” 

“Oh Tsukki, always so much to complain.” it only gets him another raised eyebrow. “Okay, first off, I called you sweetheart so that guy would think you were taken and would go away.” Now Kei raises both his eyebrows, this time in confusion. “You didn't notice? Tsukki, that guy was trying to hit on you!” Bokuto bursts out in laughter.

“Hit... on me?” it is all Kei can bring out. “That's absurd.”

“Tsukki, you're so innocent. Do you have any experience in love?” 

Kei feels his cheeks going red, being put on the spot about his love history that is frighteningly empty. “So innocent.” Bokuto laughs and Kei growls. 

“Okay, well, that's enough. Now what's with these drinks?” he holds up his own before taking another sip. 

“I made sure we have dinner tonight.” Bokuto says proudly while sitting back in his chair and folding his arms.

“That's marvelous. Now where is it?”

“You don't have to be so sarcastic, Tsukki.” Bokuto whines while he pouts his lip.  
“I can do whatever I want”

“True.”

“Now explain me the situation or I'll explain that boy the situation. I'm sure he won't mind getting me dinner.”

“No!” Bokuto yells. He bends forward and slaps his hands on the table. A few heads turn their way, and Kei smirks. “I flirted with the cashier so she will give us the leftovers when the restaurant closes in...” a glance at his watch, “25 minutes.” 

“You... flirted?” Kei tries to wrap his head around the idea of Bokuto all smooth and charming, but nothing else than an idiot view of him stuttering out a few words pops up.

Bokuto interprets his hesitation a little different, though. “I know right! I'm just that awesome.”

“Yeah, sure.” and although Kei never let's a change slip to tell others what he thinks, he doesn't have the heart to do the same to Bokuto. 

And when all the other teenagers are dripping away from the closing restaurant, Bokuto walks up to the same cashier and talks with her for a bit again. He laughs, and now Kei knows what he is doing, he understands the blushing expression of her face. Apparently Bokuto is good at flirting and the whole, because the cashier disappears to the back for a while, only to come back with some to-go boxes and two more drinks. Bokuto thanks her one last time and then turns back to Kei, signaling him to follow him out of the restaurant.

Bokuto leads them to a high school campus, and they eat their food quietly. Bokuto managed to both get them meat, stating that that is what he likes best. Kei is just happy he finally has something to eat. All the first impressions he got today kept his mind off of food, but now that he's finally eating, he notices how empty his stomach actually was.

When both of them are – surprisingly – fully stuffed, Bokuto's calm state turns back into his loud and noisy self. “How was your first day on the streets?”

Kei huffs. “I prefer being where I was heading, actually.”

“Oh, I've been meaning to ask.” Bokuto says careful. Careful? That doesn't sound good, seeing how the boy had been cheerful and upbeat the whole day. “Where were you going to begin with?”

For a second Kei stays silent. That question was the beginning of the whole conversation that goes with it. And it was a conversation Kei would rather avoid. “Uh,” he starts eventually, “I'm on my way to Miami.”

“What on earth are you planning to do in Miami?” Bokuto laughs. At least his cheerful self is back.  
But Kei is still carefully weighing his next words, looking for any holes that display more than intended. “Visiting a friend.” he finally says. 

“What kind of friend? And what happened to your credit card? You must have been more prepared than that!” 

“It was a rather... unplanned trip.” Kei whispers, but it's loud enough for Bokuto to hear him. Bokuto just watches him, waiting for Kei to explain himself further. But Kei doesn't want that. “I don't really want to talk about it.” he admits. 

For a second Bokuto stays quiet, but then he shrugs his shoulders. “That's alright, Tsukki!”  
“Please just stop with that name.”

“Nope!” 

“Ugh, can we get some sleep somewhere?” Kei says while he looks around.

They end up under a shed next to the main entrance of the school, and Kei puts his head on his backpack. “Make sure you tie it on your body somehow, Tsukki. For thieves and dogs and stuff.” Bokuto warns him. Kei won't ask where he got that trick – second or first hand experience – but listens to him anyways. 

The day behind him has made him tired, and he can feel the sleep pulling him almost instantly, despite the uncomfortable position and the fear of being robbed and murdered. Even thinking about tomorrow doesn't keep him up, and the sounds around him might as well have been from a strange dream.

But just as he really is about to fall asleep, he hears Bokuto shuffle next to him. It bolts him awake for a second. A second long enough to notice that Bokuto is leaving, backpack and all. 

He should have known it. Kei should have seen it coming. No one wanted to stay around him for too long. Of course Bokuto would leave him. Kei would only drag him down. 

It hurts Kei, but he can handle it. He has had worse. Starting with his father leaving them. This is easy, he doesn't know Bokuto. He knows enough to get to Miami now, and even if he has to get used to the whole ordeal of flirting with strangers to get food, he would do it to get to his destination. 

He would survive. “You're going to survive.” he murmurs. 

And with that, his eyes fall closed again, the exhaustion dragging him to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Slow realizations

Kei wakes up when he hears voices around him. Kids, he quickly registers. Of course, they're at a high school. 

No, wait. He, he is at a high school. Yesterday it had hurt when he saw Bokuto leaving without saying goodbye, but waking up with a fresh mind makes him think that maybe it isn't that bad. Bokuto will only hold him back, anyway, he suspects. 

He opens his eyes and rolls over to his back, watching the blue sky. Then he attempts to sit up, untying the backpack from his arm, while cringing from pain from laying on the ground all night.   
“Ah, you're awake!” he hears someone say. He turns around and looks straight in Bokuto's golden eyes. He is slouched against the wall, water bottle in his hand, and his hair looks like a Christmas tree, leaves and all.

For a second Kei doesn't know what to say, did he dream Bokuto left? No, he is positive he was still awake. “You're back.” he says simply.

“Uh, yes? I don't think I even left, but okay!” Bokuto looks confused. “I'm just glad you woke up by yourself, I was kinda afraid to wake you up. I can totally imagine you having a really bad morning mood! Well, come on, we gotta go before people are gonna question us.”

“But... you left.” Kei is still not fully awake, and really confused. The fact that Bokuto is so energetic in the morning also doesn't help very much. “I saw you leaving, yesterday.”

“Ah, you saw that, huh.” realization downs on Bokuto. His face shortly shows uncertainty, but then it's gone again. “Don't worry, I only had to take a dump. Didn't want to do that somewhere near you!” then he starts laughing again.

“Oh. Sorry.” Kei supposes that could be a good reason to leave. He gets up and stretches, looking around at the few kids already appearing on the school campus.

“Tsukki, you didn't actually think I would leave you, did you?” Bokuto grabs his shoulder and turns him around. Even though Kei is taller, right now Bokuto is more intimidating. The look on his face tells Kei he should not be stupid enough to think Bokuto would ever leave him alone. It makes Kei's heart skip a beat. But just one. Because Kei doesn't let anyone tell him what to do.

“Yes, I did. Because you have no actual reason to stay with me.” 

“I do!” 

Kei cocks his eyebrow. “You do?” everything in his voice sounds unbelief.

“Yes!” By now Bokuto is almost jumping up and down, and Kei has to do everything in his power to not slap him to a standstill. “I do! It's cause I like being with you!”

Kei highly doubts Bokuto likes being with him, but he lets it go, since he's actually kind of happy with that. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. “Sure.” he just says simply. “Shut up, you are way too loud for this early in the morning.”

But Bokuto clearly takes this as some sort of acceptation of him, or of his feeling, or whatever, because he actually starts to jump now, making grumpy Monday-morning students look at them weirdly. “Yes! Let's go, Tsukki!” 

“And take those damn leaves out of your hair.” 

Bokuto grabs his hair, shocked, and begins shaking his head, so the leaves fall out one by one. Then he grabs Kei's hand and pulls him out of the school campus, onto the streets.

Kei vaguely wonders if they're gonna take the train again, but once again Bokuto shows that he has some more experience with the streets. “We don't have money for a ticket, and for trains out of town they're pretty strict about checking.” he explains. “We will find another way to get you there, but no more risks!” 

Kei nods carefully, already thinking about the possible other ways Bokuto could mean. He tries his hardest, but can only think about a train or a bus. But maybe another factor than the early morning influences his thinking facility, since he starts to feel hungry.

And yes, the moment he realizes that that might be it, his stomach starts to growl loudly. Bokuto turns around in an instant, eyes wide and mouth open. “Wow, Tsukki, that was the hardest fart I have ever heard!”

Kei instantly feels his cheeks go red. “That wasn't a fart, stupid!” he pulls his hand out of Bokuto's hand and quickly walks past him, even though he doesn't know where to go.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Tsukki, you're so cute.” an arm lands on his shoulders and his cheeks start to get even more red. Is that even possible? Apparently. “Let's go find a place to eat, before you die on my watch.” Bokuto jokes.

“Yeah...” Kei mutters. He still feels awkward, but secretly loves the weight on his shoulders. 

~~

Apparently, Bokuto's other way of finding transport while getting food at the same time is just a plain old gas station. It makes sense, Kei realizes. He sees people hitchhiking all the time at a gas station. But in his situation, there might be one small problem... Bokuto has been trying to find a ride for the past hour, but he's scaring everyone away with his stupid hair. 

Under normal circumstances, Kei might find the expression on his face every time someone almost runs away funny, but right now there are two reasons he doesn't. 

First of all, Bokuto is honestly sad that people keep rejecting him, and Kei knows he doesn't have bad intentions at all. He doesn't deserve this attitude of others. And second, a reason he doesn't like to admit to himself, but he's grown to care about Bokuto. After all, the boy helped Kei with everything he didn't ask for, and he still likes Kei's company. Why, Kei doesn't understand, but like he thought before, Bokuto is a strange guy.

So, when the nth woman pulls her child out of his sight, and Bokuto slowly walks back to the bench Kei is sitting on, Kei convinces himself to take the other's hand. Bokuto looks at it for a few second, no reaction given. But after it seems to register in his mind, he straightens up, and a big smile appears on his face. ''I knew you cared for me, Tsukki!” 

“Yeah, yeah, don't take it too far.” Kei grumps, almost – but not really – regretting the decision. “Why don't you go to that red car over there,” he points at the car that just drove by them, “and I go inside to buy us some food. I think I have enough cash for some breakfast bars.” 

“Sounds good, babe.” Bokuto says, while squeezing his hand.

“Don't.” Kei wants to make it sound demanding, but even he can hear that the only message he gets across, is that he liked it. It makes Bokuto smile that warm smile again, and Kei is gone before he can say some other silly thing.

~~

When Kei walks out the gas station again, he sees Bokuto happily talking with a woman a couple years older than them. The woman seems to be in her early twenties, and there's a little girl holding on to her pants, busy laughing about the faces Bokuto is making. 

He slowly walks up to them, happy seeing that they might have a potential ride, cautious about seeing Bokuto getting along with them so well.

When Bokuto notices him, he pulls him forward, introducing the woman as Nikita, and the little girl as her sister Elora. “Nikita agreed to take us with them, but only until they arrive at their own destination.” he smiles happily.

“Sounds good.” Kei says. He tries to put on his best smile, and can only hope for the best. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Nikita answers, clapping her hands in enthusiasm. “I remember when I was y'all's age, trying to find something excited in my life. I wish I was as adventurous as y'all!” At least Kei could see why Bokuto had managed to convince her to take them... _This is gonna be a long ride._

With the two of them in the backseat, and little Elora beaming in the passenger seat, they begin the drive. “Sis never lets me sit in front!” Elora explains. 

“You could call today a special occasion.” sis laughs. “So, tell me, where are y'all headed?”

Even though he knows he should answer, Kei's social skills haver never been all that good, so when he tries to answer, his mouth just kind of hangs open. His inner self instantly wants to answer something like 'that's none of y'all's business,' but he knows he can't do that. So he's stuck. 

He hears Bokuto snicker softly beside him, and he instantly starts to frown. But when Bokuto starts talking, it's not to make fun of him, so he tries to calm down a little. “We're headed to Miami. An old friend of us is living there, and since we both finished high school, we had some time to spare.” He grins innocently. But after hearing that answer, Kei is shocked, actually. Bokuto is lying. 

First off, Kei only told him his destination, not his reasons. Second, there is no old friend of them, they barely got to know each other yesterday. And last, Bokuto _must_ realize that Kei is younger than him, must realize he's not the age to have finished high school. So Bokuto is lying. And he doesn't know what about that shocks Kei the most. That he knows what lying is? Or that he can do it so carefree? 

He looks at Bokuto, eyebrows raised, making clear that he wants an explanation. But he knows he can't have one right now, so when Bokuto looks away from him to start talking with the little girl, he resolves to staring out of the window. He knows he has nothing to be suspicious of, but he can't help but think that maybe Bokuto lied to him too. He wouldn't know why, why Bokuto would...

Suddenly, said Bokuto is sitting right next to him, instead of on the other side of the back seat. It pulls Kei out of his thoughts, and he shockingly turns his head around. 

Bokuto is heavenly engaged in a conversation with Elora, explaining exactly why he wishes he could still normally watch 'Dora the explorer.' He probably moved over to be able to talk better to Elora, but that doesn't take away the fact that his thigh is touching Kei's, and that his hand is apparently more comfortable on Kei's knee than on his own. 

Kei looks at it for a while, contemplating to push him away, but he can't help but feel a warm glow in his chest, now that someone is finally able to touch him normally. He was never very comfortable with physical contact, and he knew that was weird, but he couldn't help it. But now that he knows Bokuto, he's quickly finding out that Bokuto is someone he wouldn't mind touching him like this, casually and without holding back.

These thoughts bring Kei's gaze up to Bokuto's face, at first to see if he really was this comfortable, but after a minute or so, Kei just watches him. How his head moves when talking, how his expressions range from extremely fake angry, to that super cute smile when he is happy. 

Cute, yeah right.

But Kei gives up on watching him, when Bokuto starts singing along to the radio, and he manages to make Nikita and Elora join. So he just slouches down, resting his head to the headrest, and he closes his eyes, hoping he can catch up some sleep after a night on the ground.

~~

“Kei?” a sweet voice sounds, far away but there. “Kei, wake up.”   
Something softly moves his head, and Kei hums soft. He is comfortable, and he doesn't want to listen to the voice. But the voice is so nice, and when it calls him again, he slowly figures out why. “Kei.” Bokuto whispers. It's his own name, not Tsukki, or babe, or glasses-boy. And Kei realizes that Bokuto hasn't called him that yet. He also realizes he really likes it. So he slowly turns his head, off of whatever he was laying on, and opens his eyes. 

He blinks twice, looks at his watch – 3.37 pm, they've been driving for about four hours – shoves his glasses up his nose, and looks up at Bokuto, who is turning his shoulder. 

Oh. Apparently the thing he was laying on was Bokuto's shoulder. His cheeks turn red a little, but he's still too far away to care about that. Then he looks out the window, seeing as they're still driving. But they're not on a highway anymore, but in a cute-looking neighborhood. 

Kei is about to ask where they are, when Bokuto speaks up. 

“Did you sleep well? Sis offered us to spend the night at her place. We're about five minutes away, since I said yes. But she said I should ask you, so she knows if she has to drop us off somewhere else if you don't want to.”

Whoa, lots of words... It takes a few second for Kei to answer, and the only thing he can think of is “sis?” 

Bokuto chuckles, “Nikita, sister of Elora. Whose fault it is, btw, that I call her sis now.” he shots a glare at Elora, but the little girl instantly knows it's a joke, and starts laughing. “So? What do you think? To be honest, I haven't slept on a real bed for a while now.”

Maybe he's just still tired, and maybe a real bed sounds really good, but Kei says “okay” without even thinking about how much Nikita and her little sister have given them already. Just this morning, they were hunting for a ride for at least an hour, trying to still their hunger with breakfast bars. But he sure as hell is not gonna complain, especially after seeing Bokuto's face light up. So when they pull into the driveway of a standard, but very nice house, Kei can't help but feel at ease. More than he has felt in the past couple days, maybe even weeks.

~~

They're standing in the guest room, backpacks in their hand, and both of them are silently staring at the queen-sized bed where they're supposed to sleep tonight. Nikita and Elora are out, getting some take-out, and Kei and Bokuto are left to get settled in for the night. Kei is already getting anxious about the prospect, knowing it's weird for two boys to sleep in one bed. Let alone a queen-sized one...

So he's about to tell Bokuto he'll sleep on the couch, when the other jumps up, kind of, and runs to the bed. “I take the left side!” he exclaims. So again, Kei is left not knowing what to say. “Uh...”

“What's wrong?” Bokuto is unpacking his backpack, looking for a clean shirt and some underwear. “You know, now we're here, maybe we can ask if we can wash our clothes. I'd like to not go to a laundromat and trow my underwear in someone else's machine, for once, while waiting anxiously for them to not come back before the hour is over.” 

Another few seconds pass of absolute silence. Then Kei starts to laugh. “What are you talking about?” his shoulders shake, and it feels good to let go. So Bokuto doesn't mind sharing the bed? Apparently he has completely different things on his mind. 

Bokuto, in his turn, is now quiet, frozen in his moves, while he looks at Kei as if he's seeing his first deer in the woods. His big eyes are fixed on Kei's body, and his mouth is slightly hanging open.

“Tsukki...”

“What?” Kei is still laughing, but softer now. He doesn't know why Bokuto is looking like that, but he likes those eyes concentrating on his body. He liked getting all Bokuto's attention. 

“Tsukki...” Bokuto says again. “you're laughing.”

Still smiling a little, Kei raises his eyebrows. “What, of course. It surprises you? You thought I'm some kind of robot?”

“No.., it's just, I haven't seen you smile a genuine smile yet.”

“So?”

“It suits you.”

“Oh.”

“You should smile more often.”

“Maybe.”

“I like it.”

“I'll think about it.”

~~

About an hour and a half later, all of them finished enjoying the Chinese take-out, and Kei is exhausted of listening to the high-pitched voice of Elora, who is now explaining why she is spending the weekend at her sister's.

“It's mom and dad's 20th birthday this week,”

“Anniversary.” interrupts Nikita.

“And they needed some alone time to celebrate. They said they were going to watch a movie right now, one I can't watch, so they send me away.”

“What kind of movie?” Kei had ask, unknowingly starting up Bokuto's excitement. 

“I bet they're watching a special _adult_ movie.” he said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

“You mean an action movie with a lot of explosions?” Elora asked. 

“No, I mean an action movie with a lot of se...”

“BOKUTO!” Kei quickly interrupts. Bokuto starts laughing, Nikita is halfway of covering Elora's ears, and Elora is just simply looking at Bokuto curiously. “You cant say stuff like that in front of a little kid.”

“What stuff?” Elora's voice is possibly even higher now.

“Stuff about adults.” Bokuto explains, his voice low and mysterious. “You will understand when you're ten or so.”

“Oh, how I hope she is way older than ten when she figures out.” Nikita sighs.

“Then I advice you to keep people like Bokuto away.” Kei grabs Bokuto's hand and pulls him up, pushing him towards the guest room, while Nikita starts laughing. “I'm kicking y'all out tomorrow!”

“Oh, please let us use your washer before then!” Bokuto yells over his shoulder.

“Don't scream in my ear.” Kei grumbles, but he hopes for a positive answer.

“Of course, make yourself at home, I said!”

And with a quick “thank you” Kei closes the door behind him.

“You're unbelievable.” but while he shakes his head, he can't help but smile at Bokuto, who is his turn smiles happily back.

~~

“You're turn.” At the soft voice coming from the door, Kei looks up from his phone. He had plugged it in the charger earlier, and is now checking if he has missed any calls or texts. Nothing much, though, just two texts from his brother, telling him, more than asking, to go back home to his mom.

No way.

In the door-opening, Bokuto is looking at him, dirty clothes in his hands, towel around his waist, and his hair damp from the shower. The sight of Bokuto's naked upper body makes Kei's breath hitch in his troth, but he recovers fast.

“Okay, I'll be right there. Can you throw our clothes in the laundry?” he asks, pointing at the pile of shirts and underwear at the bed.

“Yes! Of course. And be quiet in the hallway, Elora fell asleep on the couch.” Bokuto smiles at the memory, and Kei can't help but smile at that.

“I will. Then I'll be off.”

~~

When the both of them finish making ready for bed, Bokuto is the first to snuggle away in the blankets. It looks kind of cute, but it makes Kei hesitate to lie down next to him. Not only they're sharing a bed, they're also sharing a blanket. But when he does get into bed, all those thought leave his mind, because he quickly finds out that the bed is so so comfortable, and it sure beats the ground on a school campus, or a car. 

“Goodnight, Bokuto.” Kei says quietly.

“Goodnight, Tsukki!”

Kei closes his eyes, trying to sleep. But ten minutes later, both him and Bokuto are still awake. Kei is putting every effort to not touch Bokuto – out of respect, he tells himself – but he can't seem to lay still. And apparently Bokuto has the same problem, because the blanket keeps getting stolen from Kei's side.

So Kei gives up. “Can you finally lay still?” his asks, annoyed that he even needs to ask that.

“I'm not the only one moving!” Bokuto whines. He turns his face toward Kei, and in the light that comes from the window, he looks into Kei's eyes. “You know, this would be a lit easier if we just started cuddling.”

“I'm not gonna cuddle with you.”

“Aw, Tsukki! I promise you I've got a very soft body.”

_No doubt about that._ Thinking back to when Bokuto came out of the shower, Kei's cheeks start turning red.

“Come on, I'll break the ice here.” Bokuto chuckles while he scoots over to Kei. Then he pulls Kei's head on his arm, and wraps his other arm over his chest. “See, now we can actually share the blanket.”

“I never gave you permission for this.” But he still turns his body towards Bokuto, so that his face is buried in his chest. 

“You also never gave me permission to help you out, and still, here I am!” his voice is excited, as if he's proud of himself.

“Ssh! There are other people sleeping.” Kei says quickly. But Bokuto's words remind him of something. “Why are you even helping me in the first place?” he whispers, almost too afraid to ask. He doesn't have a clue about Bokuto's reasoning, and Kei doesn't want to scare Bokuto away.

But Bokuto still sounds happy, and he nuzzles his nose in Kei's hair while he answers. “You're such a pretty boy. I can't leave you alone when you constantly need my help, now, can I?” all Kei does is grumble. “And besides, a little company never hurt anyone.”

“Oh.” and with those words in his ears, he slips away in a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NExt one! This one's longer than before, and I'm trying to keep this going, but I realized i find it hard to devide my story in actual chapters, so they're probably gonna be irregular... Sorry?
> 
> Also, I wanna thank anyone and everyone who left me kudos and comments, they make my day and probably my next day too~  
> Thank you!


	5. Futures can change

When Kei wakes up again, sunlight is shining in his eyes. He slowly blinks the sleep out of them, and tries to remember where he is. Attempting to turn around seems to help, since something is holding him in place. He has a short moment of panic that wakes him up fully, before he remembers he is at Nikita's house, together with Bokuto, and the two of them had to share a bed. 

Kei's face turns red when he recalls, and he notices an arm around his waist. Somewhere last night they turned into a spooning position, and Bokuto's chest in pushed flat against Kei's back. Its warm and really comfortable, and Kei doesn't want to move away, but he knows he is sensitive in the morning. And lying in a position like this will only make things worse for his body.

“Bokuto, are you awake?” he asks carefully. When he doesn't get an answer, Kei tries to move away.

But the moment he tries to remove the arm around him, Bokuto starts holding him even closer, pulling him back against his chest, and he nuzzles his face in Kei's neck. It tickles, in a good way. 

“Don't move, please.” Bokuto's lips move against Kei's skin, causing shivers all along his spine.

“Why not?” Kei asks. 

“You're way too comfortable. Hmm, you're skin is so soft, Kei.” Bokuto's hand slides from around Kei's middle to his arm, and he slowly starts rubbing it.

After hearing his own name out of that mouth, Kei starts to feel a warmth spreading in his chest. He chuckles softly. “I knew you practically say everything you want, but you have absolutely no filter in the morning, do you?”

“Maybe.” Another gesture of Bokuto's nose rubbing Kei's neck. “Do you mind?”

And Kei is about to answer, about to admit to Bokuto that, no, he doesn't think he minds, when someone loudly knocks on the door, and a little girl's voice sounds from the other side. 

“Breakfast is ready! Wake up!”

Both Kei and Bokuto start growling at the idea that they have to get up.

~~

Breakfast is delicious, and Kei never thought he would appreciate scrambled eggs with toast as much as he does now. This food is for sure the best he has had the past three days. It almost makes him want to be nice and friendly. 

Luckily he is able to discard that idea as soon as it comes up. Gross. 

Bokuto seems to enjoy the food, too, if his energetic voice and hand gestures are any indicator. He and Elora are hitting it off so well, it makes it look like they've known each other for years.

“And when he went down on his knee, this band came out of the back, like, out of _nowhere_ , and they started playing a song. And the girl got so red! It was so sweet. And she said yes, of course, and one of the waiters hurried there with another glass of champaign, because the other one was empty of course. I mean, the ring was in there after all.” All of his words are accompanied with weird noises, and by the time he finishes his story about a proposal he saw, he's practically hanging over the table.

Kei pulls him back on his shirt, and pets his shoulder while taking another bite.

“Sorry, Tsukki! I got a little carried away.” Bokuto apologies while rubbing the back of his neck.

And Kei can't even be in a bad mood, can't even be mad at Bokuto, not after this delicious breakfast, and not after how he felt this morning. So “shut up” is all he can manage.

~~

They spend the day helping Nikita in the house, getting groceries for her, everything in their power to repay her for everything she's done for them. 

After a couple of hours, Kei is left with Elora, ordered to find a DVD for the four of them to watch, while Bokuto and Nikita are cleaning the guest room. At first Kei feels bad for having such an easy task, while Bokuto is put to work, but then again, he gets out of putting effort into something, so he concedes anyway.

“I want to watch a grown-up movie! Something Koutarou was talking about!” Elora is practically jumping on the couch, while Kei sits in front of the TV, and, please, can someone just turn her off?

“I don't think Nikita will like that, Elora. How about a cartoon?”

“No! I want an adult movie! I am a grown up girl, I can watch grown up movies!” she sounds mad, but the effect instantly wears off because of her little-girl voice.

“You are seven. You are not a grown up.” Kei mumbles. But he tries to find something that suits, anyway. After a bit of rumbling through everything Nikita owns, he finds 'Narnia,' and if anything is going to satisfy the little girl, it will be this.

So he grabs it, gets up, and walks to the guest room, intending to tell Bokuto and Nikita he's done.  
But when he nears the half closed door, he hears Nikita ask a particular interesting question.

“So how did y'all sleep last night?” Kei sees her folding the sheets, while Bokuto is just trying not to get tangled up in the mattress cover. He manages an answer, though.

“You've got no idea how good! I even got Tsukki to cuddle with me.” The grin is audible through his voice, and Kei has to stop himself from storming in and doing whatever will make Bokuto regret saying that. “You know, I don't think he has had a lot of physical contact, but gosh, he is the cutest.”

“You got him to cuddle with you? Y'all never done that before?”

“Well... seeing as we only know each other for about three days now, I didn't think Tsukki would let me! I'm glad he did, though. It was the safest I've felt in a while...” And all of a sudden Kei does not want to do whatever would make Bokuto regret saying what he said before. Safe, is that really how he makes Bokuto feel?

“You – y'all only know each other for three days?” At this, Nikita drops her hands and stops folding the sheets. “So are y'all a couple?”

“A couple?” Bokuto asks in disbelieve. “I wish... But no, we aren't.” 

“Oh. Sure could've fooled me!” Nikita laughs. “The way you two look at each other is too cute. I'm sorry for making y'all sleep in the same bed.”

And with that, Kei storms into the room, stammers out a quick “I picked a movie” while lifting up the DVD, and leaves the room without looking either of them in the eyes.

Stupid Bokuto. Now his cheeks are all red, of course. How can he say such things so easily to a stranger?! And why would he say such things in the first place? It's not like Bokuto actually _like_ likes Kei, right? So why? 

Questions Kei can't answer always leave him feeling dejected.

~~

For some reason, Bokuto is able to act perfectly fine throughout the whole movie. 

Kei doesn't get it. He must have realized that he practically confessed to Kei, but he's still sitting comfortably on the couch, with his arm on the back of it, just where Kei happens to be sitting. He's clearly indicating for Kei to move against him, but Kei in a stubborn human being, and is not going to listen to Bokuto now. Especially after he realized he really wants to listen to Bokuto.

Elora is totally engrossed in the movie, seated on her sister's lap. Nikita and Bokuto are softly talking to each other, and Kei pretends to be watching the movie, but let's be honest, he's seen this one at least five times. It's not really that exciting anymore. So he starts to listen to the others.

“Yeah, we should get on the road again today.” Bokuto says, excitement and sadness mixed in one sentence.

“Too bad,” Nikita admits, “it would've been fun if y'all stayed another night. I sure could use some help with this little monster around.”

“Ha! I totally understand that! But sorry, no can do. I promised Tsukki I'd take him where he needs to go.” he talks as if he doesn't notice Kei is listening too, but he sees Nikita flicker a glance at him.

When their eyes meet, she winks at him. He can almost hear what she's thinking. 'You sure found a keeper, hu.' and Kei's cheeks turn slightly red, and he focuses his eyes on the TV again.

“How about,” Nikita says, attention back to Bokuto again, “I bring y'all to a bar tonight. Y'all look like you could use some time away from reality.”

“That actually sounds really awesome.” Bokuto yelps, while Kei stutters “I don't have anything to wear...”

Bokuto's face throws around to Kei, shocked that he was listening. “Why do you keep eavesdropping, Tsukki?” he laughs, and his arms lands on Kei's shoulders for real now.  
“I'm sitting right beside you.” Kei mutters.

“Sure, Tsukki! You just cant help listening to my beautiful voice.”

“Shut up.”

Nikita starts to laugh, but she sounds helpful when she speaks again. “You can have something of my ex. He is about your size, and liked the tight type of clothes.”

“Shouldn't he want it back?” Kei hesitates, he doesn't want to take something without permission.

“Oh, that asshole was supposed to pick up his stuff three weeks ago. But he keeps coming up with excuses. I'm sure he wont even notice that something is gone.”

“Then that's settled! Let's go party tonight!” Bokuto yelps, loud enough to lure Elora out of the movie. 

“Party!” she imitates Bokuto, and both him and Nikita start laughing, Bokuto pulling Kei closer to show his happiness.

~~

And so, Kei ends up in tight leather jeans and a smooth and suave button up, his own sneakers looking a little out of place. 

Looking at himself in the mirror makes him feel uncomfortable, being for two reasons. One, he would never, ever, have thought he would wear something like this. It's just too different from his usual shirts and hoodies. And two, it looks good on him. Genuinely good. And that's a first. 

He rotates his shoulders, and the fabric moves perfectly with it. He looks older, too, more intimidating.

Someone softly knocks on the door. “Kei? I've got some gel, it'll look good with the clothes.”

Kei lets Nikita in, who gives him an appreciative look. Then she moves his hair up and backward a little, holding it in place with the gel in her hand. 

After she finishes, he carefully walks out of the guest room, expecting Bokuto and Elora to be indulged in a conversation, not paying attention. But instead, Bokuto is waiting for him, and his eyes grow wide when Kei steps out. 

“Kei! Oh, my! My eyes can't handle such beauty.” he yells. “Don't let anyone look at you tonight!”  
And honestly, the words make Kei feel wanted, and he manages a little smile, while uttering “alright.” and Bokuto is yelling again about how cute he is, and Kei can just in time prepare himself for the hug that Bokuto is about to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely had any free time this week, but my fingers were itching to write every free minute I had. This chapter feels a little all over the place because of this, though, so I hope everyone likes it!


	6. A wanted intruder

“So, Mr. Tsukishima. What can I get you?”

Kei and Bokuto just arrived at the bar, Kei sitting down on a stool, while Bokuto brags about his manly voice. 

“Well, Mr. Bokuto,” Kei counters, even though it's not all that different from how he usually calls Bokuto, “I don't know if you figured this out before or not, but we don't have any money for a drink. Let alone to get shitfaced.”

“Wow, Tsukki, how do you even know that word?” Bokuto is casually signing to the barman, letting him know they want to order. “Anyway, I have my ways to get money.” 

The smile appearing on his face scares Kei. It looks honest, but at the same time not. As if Bokuto doesn't want it to be there, as if he doesn't want to be proud about that way he is talking about.

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing.”

“Idiot.”

“Don't hurt my feelings, Tsukki!” The words are accompanied by a shriek and a grab to Bokuto's chest.

“Just get us those drinks...”

“Right!” he quickly turns to the barman. “Two Lynchburg Lemonades, please!”

They spend the next hour or so talking, drinking, and laughing, but that's mostly Bokuto. But Nikita was right, Kei admits, it's good to forget about the outside world for a second. He gladly accepts the shots Bokuto presents him, and he even goes along with Bokuto's stupid plan to down them while their elbows are interlocked. All in all, he's having a pretty good night, considering that he has absolutely no getting drunk-experience to compare this with.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Bokuto asks, after they took their fourth shot, empty cocktail glasses of their third drink next to them. 

“I'm not much of a dancer.” Kei counters, even though the music is nice to move on. 

“Doesn't matter! I'm way too drunk to actually dance dance, anyway. I just want to move a bit.”

Kei thinks about it for a second. His gaze flickers to the dance floor, a bit wobbly because of all the alcohol, and he looks at all the moving bodies on there. It's really not like anyone cares how they move, it seems. Maybe it's not that bad of a plan. “Okay.”

“Yes!” Bokuto trows his hands up in the air before grabbing Kei's, pulling him onto the dance floor.

For the first few songs, Kei doesn't really know how to move. He knows that he should move his legs, and that his hips are supposed to be 'loose,' but it feels a little weird. But after looking at Bokuto, who is practically jumping in place, he stops caring, and lets the alcohol take over. 

His head swings every possible way, he bumps into Bokuto a little to much for it to be an accident, and he lets the music take over his brain.   
He missed this feeling, realizing that he hasn't listened to the music on his phone at all the past couple days. He missed the feeling of feeling like the music is coming from within him, to be totally engrossed by it, so much that he doesn't hear anything else. It's like his brain is making these notes itself, and it feels so good. It totally makes him forget about time.

After an unknown number of songs, the music slows down a bit. Kei's thoughts come back to earth, and he notices the layer of sweat on his forehead. Oh, well.

Bokuto is staring at him intensely, and Kei raises his eyebrow. “What?”

“The music has started slowing down.” Bokuto answers noncommittally.

“So?” Kei doesn't really get it. “Do you want to sit down?”

“No...”

“Then, what?”

“I was thinking... maybe we could dance together now?”

“Haven't we been doing that already?”

Bokuto's voices gets a little higher with every sentence he speaks, and it's funny to listen to. “No, I mean together together.” And while he says that, his voice still a little weird sounding, he takes a step towards Kei and sets his hands on Kei's waist, carefully looking into Kei's eyes to gauge his reaction.

Honestly, Kei is a little speechless, and he doesn't know what to do. But the weight of the hands on his hips feels good, so he gives in. He puts his arms around Bokuto's neck, and takes the last step to him, so their bodies are softly pressed against each other. 

They're silent, a small red flush visible on Bokuto's cheeks. Kei is about five centimeters taller, which makes it easy for Bokuto to disappear in Kei's neck.

“What are you doing?” Kei asks when Bokuto eventually does so.

“Your neck is the perfect hight, Tsukki.” Bokuto explains.

“That doesn't mean you can just...” Kei starts, but doesn't finish. He doesn't know how to. So he tries to word another worry of him. 

“You know, dancing together in public is already weird, as two guys. But when we're standing like this, people are gonna talk about us.” 

For a few seconds, Bokuto keeps quiet, and Kei doesn't even know for sure if he heard him, with his face stuffed in his neck and all. But then he answers. 

“Are you worried, Tsukki?” his voice is almost a whisper, but the combination of the soft and slow music, and his mouth being near Kei's ear, makes it able for Kei to hear him.

“You just don't see something like this every day.” Kei shrugs – “Ouch!” “Shut up.” – intertwining his hands behind Bokuto's neck. “I'm just not sure what to think, Kou.”

“Then I'll think for you.” Kei feels a smile forming on Bokuto's lips. “Just concentrate on me, I need all your attention, right now.”

“Being a little needy, are we?” Kei snorts.

“I just like getting attention from someone I like, Kei. Nothing wrong with that.” Bokuto moves his hands from Kei's hips to the small of his back, hugging him a little.

But it doesn't matter how comfortable Bokuto seems to be, every muscle in Kei's body tenses up after hearing those words. He is not ready for those words. He already heard something like those, today. And even though it was only an indirect confession, and not meant to happen, it made Kei's feelings take a whole different direction than he needed them to go.

“Uh...” he stammers.

Bokuto lifts his head after hearing the worried tone in Kei's voice. “Is something wrong?”

Kei so desperately wants nothing to be wrong, wants that considerate expression to leave from Bokuto's face. But he can't pretend, not with something like this.

“I have to use the restroom.” Kei quickly says. He softly – he still doesn't want to hurt him – pushes Bokuto off of him, and takes a step back. “I'm sorry.” Then he turns around and stalks for the back of the bar, seeing the restroom sign neon-lightened. 

And only then he realizes he called Bokuto by his first name, and an abbreviation at that. Hesitantly, Kei forms the name with his lips again, and it comes out just as easy and comfortable as the first time.

~~

When Kei leaves the restrooms, the line has doubled since he got there. “Probably a stupid song.” Kei mumbles.  
He walks passed the line of faces, clearly seeing who is drunk or not. He guesses he looks just as bad as any of them.

When he gets back in the main area, he instantly sees Bokuto's ridiculous hair. Kei tries to think of any other advantage to such hair, but no luck.

He walks up to Bokuto, who is back at the bar, and sees another guy talking to him. From behind it's difficult to tell how much, but he's definitely older than Kei.

When Kei comes closer, Bokuto sees him, and instantly starts waving at him. It causes the other boy to turn around, too, and when Kei and the boy lock eyes, Kei freezes in his place. 

The boy is beautiful. Kei has never thought such a think about a guy, or anyone, for that matter. But it's the first word that pops up in his mind. He can't help it. The boy's eyebrows are in a light frown, but he doesn't look mad. Kei gets the impression it's just how his face falls. And where Bokuto had done a very bad job of taking care of his bleached hair, this boy's black locks are falling beautifully to the side. It looks like the boy took great care of putting them there. And then the eyes... Kei doesn't know how many seconds he was stuck staring into the deep blue color, but it can't be good. 

He kicks himself out of his trance and walks up to the other two. 

Bokuto's voice is slurring, the alcohol taking it's toll. “Tsukkiiii, meet Keijiiii!”

“Hi,” the boy – Keiji – says, holding out his hand. “My name is Keiji Akaashi.” His voice is soft, but stern, like he is already tired of everything around him. Maybe Kei will turn to like this guy.

“Kei Tsukishima.” he introduces himself, accepting the hand that's in front of him.

“Even your names look alike!” Bokuto drops his arms around Keiji, and rests his head on the other's shoulder.

“Even?” Kei asks. 

“Apparently we have a lot in common.” When Kei looks at Keiji for this, he sees a small smile on Keiji's lips. Maybe it's the alcohol, but Kei cant help but get a warm feeling in his stomach at the sight.

“So what else?”

“Your beauty!” Bokuto yells. Kei cringes from the loud voice, but still welcomes the compliment.  
Kei likes how open Bokuto always is about his opinion, but it tires him out from time to time. So maybe having another guy like himself around, one who stays calm and collective, will do him good. He decides to give Keiji a change on getting to know him.

~~

It turns out Kei shouldn't have put so much faith in Keiji so soon. Not because the other boy isn't nice, but because Bokuto is a little too nice to him. 

The conversation is mostly held by Bokuto and Keiji, and even when Kei manages to say something, he barely gets any response back. To top it off, Bokuto has figured out a way to throw in the most stupid pick-up lines every few sentences – “I think I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?” “Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.” “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!” – and with every single one of them specifically not directed at Kei, he feels more unwanted.   
Kei is able to hold it out for maybe fifteen minutes, but after the last compliment about Keiji's eyes, he's had it. He feels like shit, he feels unwelcome, and he feels stupid that he even thought Bokuto actually liked him. No one likes him. It's a good thing he never acted on Bokuto's words.

But Kei does have a little self-respect, even under all that snappy demeanor. So he sets down his glass, picks up his backpack, mumbles a quick “bye,” and walks out the door.

He doesn't know where he should go, but for now that doesn't matter. It's late, dark, and a little chilly. He'll figure out how to leave this town tomorrow. But for now... 

“I'm stuck with a park bench, aren't I.” he sighs.

All the apartments around him look the same. Cement balconies with cement stairs and each door painted in the shades black or gray. In some ways the continuity would have a calming effect on Kei, but with what he had just experienced, the only effect it has on him is more sadness and rejection.

After wandering around the small town for a while, Kei finds a park with the bench he suspected to be stuck with. But since it has started to rain a little, even the prospect of letting his feet rest on the bench doesn't sound good. So he looks around a little. There are trees all around, and a little playground with swings and a slide for kids. 

The daylight being gone, and the drizzle added, the whole picture looks a little eerie. But to be honest, Kei has never minded horror movies, so he walks over to to slide, and hides under it as best as he can. Too bad his feet don't really fit under it. 

When he is as comfortable as he is ever going to get under the slide, he grabs his phone and headphones – thank god for his old habit of bringing them, even though he hasn't used them at all the past three days – and starts playing some upbeat music. He wraps his arms around his knees, rests his chin on top of them, and looks around him. 

But as it turns out, there isn't much to see beside the occasional group of friends and a black cat sitting on his claimed bench, so he closes his eyes and just tunes everything out. 

“Tsukishima?”

What? He heard his name, right? His music is too loud, so he can't be sure. But when there's a second “Tsukishima” Kei opens his eyes. And sure enough, there is the new boy. He turns down his music and takes out one plug.

“Why are you calling me that.” Didn't they use first names at the bar? But he can't help but think that his complicated name sounds good in a soft voice like that.

“Bokuto said you called him by his last name, and I figured maybe you're more comfortable with that,” And, after a short pause, “at least I'd be.”

“Okay. Akaashi.” Kei nods slowly. He appreciates Akaashi's thoughts. “Why are you here?”

“Bokuto was worried, didn't know why you ran off like that. So I offered to help him look for you.”

Bokuto? Worried about him? No way. Kei snorts a little. And Akaashi even offered to help him. 

“Well, you found me.”

“I'm glad I did. Now I can properly apologize for what happened.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I let him flirt with me, even though he was with you. I didn't know you like him.”

“I don't like him.” the words are out before Kei can progress what Akaashi even said. 

“He is an easy person to like.”

What is that even supposed to mean. “Do you like him?”

“I don't know him very well, but I like the boy I just met.”

“Okay.” Well. At least the pickup lines worked. Good for Bokuto.

There's quiet for a few seconds, but then Akaashi speaks up again. “So you don't like him?”

_Didn't I just say so?_ “No.”

“He likes you, though.”

The words give Kei a small, warm feeling in his chest, but sadly his brain doesn't work the same way his heart works. It provides him with flashes from the bar, where Bokuto was leaning close to Akaashi, throwing smooth word after semi-smooth pickup line at him. 

“He doesn't.” is Kei's simple answer. Although, it sounds simple, but it costs way more effort that he had imagined to say so. “He likes you.”

Kei looks up to Akaashi, chin still on his knees, music still in one ear. He can see why Bokuto wanted to talk to him. Akaashi is the definition of beautiful, but at the same time he looks like he belongs in the background in group pictures. Maybe he should be the definition of intriguing. 

But to his surprise, Akaashi starts to smile a little. “Maybe Bokuto is able to like two people.”

“Two?” 

“Yeah, like, at the same time. Some people just have feelings for two people at the same time. Doesn't mean they don't care about either of the two.”

“So why are you smiling at that.” Kei doesn't get it. Wouldn't it mean competition for Akaashi if Bokuto liked the both of them?

“Because it would mean I'm not the only one who likes two people at the same time.”

_Oh._ “Oh.” Kei's eyes grow wide, trying to figure out what that means, what Akaashi is saying. “So, right now, you like-”

But he is cut off when Akaashi's phone rings. Akaashi picks his phone from his jacket pocket and answers 'Koutarou Bokuto' on speaker.

“Keiji! Where are you! I can't find the park! You're directions suck, Keiji! Is he with you! Is he okay? Please tell me he is fine.”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi cuts him off. “He is with me, you're on speaker, and the park is literally two streets away from the bar we were at.” his voice sounds patient, compared to Bokuto's.

“But I can't find the bar anymore.” Because Bokuto almost sounds like he is crying. But that wouldn't be true, wouldn't it? 

“Where are you now, Bokuto? What street are you?”

“I.. Uhm, there is a convenience store here?”

“Alright,” and Akaashi snickers softly, “when you're facing the store, walk right, and keep walking to the end of the street. That's where we are.”

“I'm really that close!?” Bokuto's voice turns into an almost-yell, and before Bokuto hangs up, Kei can hear the change of footsteps which mean that Bokuto started running.

“So you know your way around here quite well, hu?” Kei asks carefully.

Akaashi looks at him again. He smiles when he answers, and Kei decides that he likes that smile. 

“Yes, I have lived here with my family my whole live, kind of know my way around.”

“Ah..” Kei nods, but before he can say something else, he is – again – cut off by Bokuto, now yelling and running to them. 

“Tsukkiiiii! I was so worried!”

And since Bokuto drank about as much as Kei did, Kei declares it a miracle that Bokuto doesn't trip and fall while he runs up to Kei, pulls him off the ground, and smothers him in a bear-like hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of my test week, I've had driving classes, work has been doubled, and I have a social life to maintain, but... I finished the chapter on time!!  
> Aren't you proud of me~  
> Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed it, and as always, comments and kudos and immensely loved <3


	7. New experiences

Before Kei's brother left with their dad, Akiteru Tsukishima once taught little Kei a lesson. He said, “the ones who don't hesitate to be with you, are the ones you should want to be with.” At the time, Akiteru was still a young teenager with lots of people around him, so he thought he had said something really wise. Kei, on the other hand, didn't even have a full hand of people he talked to regularly. So Kei had brushed it off.

Now, however, Kei had two guys next to him who didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. 

One of them was holding on to his arm like he'd run away, the other keeping a respectable distance. He doesn't know why, but the words of his brother pop up in Kei's head. Are Akaashi and Bokuto what Akiteru had talked about?

“You know, I really thought I would never see you again!” Bokuto had cried, while squeezing Kei into his arms. “You just suddenly left me!”

He didn't really know what to answer to that, so Kei just silently patted the other on his back while Akaashi got out from under the slide.

“I am sure he had a good reason for that, Bokuto.” He had said, while gently pulling Kei loose out of the embrace. “Let's get out of the rain now, shall we?”

“Okay, 'Kaashi.” 

And now they're walking on the sidewalk. Kei doesn't know where to, but for now he doesn't really care. His thoughts are too strangled, and he needs to clear them before he can actively participate in conversations again.

Firstly, Bokuto is happy to see him. That was clear, thank god for Bokuto being all for expressing his emotions. He wasn't going to get tired of Kei, at least not yet. So maybe he did really like Kei, like today had suggested.

But then why had he acted like that in the bar? Bokuto had made it clear he didn't want to pay attention to Kei, and instead he was trying to wheedle the new guy, Akaashi.

Kei didn't know much about relationships, but he did know that, if you like someone, you're not supposed to flirt with someone else in front of that someone. And that's exactly what Bokuto did. But then again, Kei only met Bokuto three days ago, so he didn't really know how Bokuto handled his emotions. Maybe he was just a little soulful when it came to them.

Or, Kei thought, he was just like Akaashi. Which would make the whole situation make a little more sense. 

Or more complicated.

Liking two people at the same time? Kei had never romantically liked someone, and never thought about the possibilities that came with it. He supposes it's possible, if he listens to Akaashi. It just all seems so much more difficult to maintain, to keep everyone satisfied. 

And what Akaashi had said, that he kind of hoped Bokuto had the same way of feeling because then he wouldn't be the only one, it made Kei's heart sting a little. For someone to say something like that, Akaashi must've felt pretty lonely.

But now he is laughing, Kei notices. Akaashi and Bokuto were talking the whole time while Kei was trying process the past hour or so. Has it really only been an hour? An hour ago, Akaashi's voice had made Kei sick in the stomach, listening to him and Bokuto. And now that same voice makes his stomach twist a little when it speaks out his name.

Which it did, right? Kei's head snaps up, looking startled at Akaashi. “Huh?”

“Would you like that, I asked.” Akaashi says gently. 

“Like what?”

On his other side, Bokuto snickers. “Didn't you pay attention at all, Tsukki?”

“Sorry...” Kei mumbles.

“That's okay, I suppose it's been a long night for you.” The smile Akaashi gives him makes Kei want to apologize for even thinking bad of the guy. “Bokuto explained your situation, so I offered my apartment for the night.”

Kei lets the words sink in for a second, before he cocks his eyebrow. “Your apartment? You live on your own?”

“So cool, right!?” Bokuto yells.

“Don't wake up the neighborhood, Bokuto. Tsukishima, yes, I live alone. For about a year now, so I'm used to handling myself.”

“Ah.” Kei says. “Well, I suppose it's alright, if you're the one who offered.”

“Tsukki, always so polite!”

“Shut up.”

~~

When Akaashi opens his front door, Bokuto skips inside. He takes off his shoes and walks into the living room, only to come back a second later to take off his jacket he forgot. In the meantime, Akaashi takes off his own while gently smiling at Kei. 

“Make yourself at home.” he says, gesturing to the small living room, and Kei walks in.

“It looks really good!” Bokuto whispers in disbelieve.

'Thank you. I try.” Kei laughs at Akaashi's sheepish smile, and nods in agreement.

“He's right. It looks like an adult has been living here for years. Not a...?” he ends the sentence in a question.

“Eighteen. I'm eighteen.”

“Not an eighteen year old for only a year.” Kei smirks. 

He sees Akaashi blushing, and he wonders if just a compliment will always make Akaashi blush.  
He'd have to try out that theory some time soon.

“You're eighteen?” Bokuto asks. When Akaashi nods, he looks a little stunned. “So I'm older!”

“I guess?”

“Yes! I'm already nineteen.” 

“Well, good for you, then.” And for some reason this makes Bokuto light up.

“But how are you affording this place if you started living here as a high schooler?” Kei wonders out loud, while he looks at the couple of pictures on the wall. Bokuto moves to sit on the couch, making a small 'puff' while he does so.

“My parents are helping me. Because you're right, without them I wouldn't be able to afford something like this.” Akaashi explains, and Kei follows him to the kitchen. He then opens the fridge and takes a long look inside. “Do you guys want a beer?”

“Yes!” Bokuto says.

“No.” Kei says. 

“I want a beer!” Bokuto says again.

“No, you don't. I'm pretty sure you've had enough to drink already.”

“But...”

“Seriously? Kou, you're shouting even more than when I first met you. You've had enough.”

“Maybe you're right...” Bokuto pouts.

And with that, Kei turns back to Akaashi. “Just some water for him, please.” When he notices the small smile on Akaashi's face, he raises his eyebrows. “What?”

Akaashi shrugs his shoulders. “Nothing. You guys just looked kind of cute.”

Kei feels his cheeks turning red, and he opens his mount to make a remark, but Bokuto beats him.

“Hey hey hey! You hear that, Tsukki! We are cute! I totally agree, Keiji. Isn't Tsukki the cutest?” then he throws his arms around Kei, surprising him, and softly squeezes him from behind. 

“Shut up, Bokuto.” But Bokuto just laughs some more.

“So, water it is.” Akaashi smiles. “Also maybe a little snack? Alcohol makes me hungry.”  
And Kei nods while Bokuto loudly yells “yes!” in his ear.

~~

After they finish the pizza they threw in the oven, Kei asks if he can take a quick shower. By that time it's after midnight, and he begins to feel tired.

“Of course. Shower is down the hall to the left. Towels are in the cabinet above the sink.”

“Thanks,” Kei nods, grabs his backpack, and walks into the bathroom. The apartment is small, Kei is sure he'd have found it on his own, but he appreciates Akaashi's gesture. 

The apartment kind of suits Akaashi. It's simple, but lovely. The walls are a light tint of gray, while the furniture is made of wooden colors. During them eating they sat at the low dinner table, Kei listening to Bokuto and Akaashi talk. It never once got awkward or uncomfortable, but Kei doesn't know if that's because of the alcohol, or if Bokuto is just really good at filling holes. Kei even smiled once or twice.

When he enters the bathroom, he takes a long look at himself. He knows he hasn't changed much, and he's had plenty of opportunities to wash up, but he still thinks the days away from home show on him. 

Or maybe he just needs to get a haircut.

Kei let's the cold stream slowly turn warm on his body. Only a couple more minutes, then he can sleep. Will he sleep in a bed tonight again? Last night the got pretty lucky, with Nikita being so hospitable.

What would his mom say, if she found out he has been sleeping on the ground in front of a school, and in a stranger's bed? With a boy, even. Maybe he would have dreamed about it in his wildest dreams, but not with the situation he was in in the past days.

Would his mom take him back, if he turned around now? Was she even worried about him?

Maybe she warned the police about me, Kei wonders. They'd probably be looking for him by now, it was 24 hours after his disappearance, after all. But would his mom know where to tell them to look? Probably not. She wouldn't even know where he was heading. 

She also wouldn't know he's been spending so much time with two guys, older than him, who might as well be serial killers. Because why else would Bokuto help him? Or why else would Akaashi make sure he was safe? Maybe they wanted a clean kill, without traces. Kei doesn't even know for sure they met at the bar. For all he knew, they could've set that up to lure him in...

“Stop it.” he murmurs. Being ridiculous is not gonna help his anxiety about home, and whether or not his mom is worried about him.

So after he washes himself, Kei turns off the shower and gets dressed. Then he walks back into the living room, where he knows he'll stop thinking about everything.

“I'm back.” He says when he sits down at the table, where Akaashi and Bokuto are still talking. 

“Hey.” Akaashi smiles. “So, I was thinking about sleeping arrangements, since I don't have a guest room. You and Bokuto can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Sounds good, thank you, Kaashi.” Bokuto nods, sleep visible in his eyes.

But Kei is a little confused about it. “Why? Why do we get the bed, we're not a couple.”

“I didn't say you were,” Akaashi smiles, “but you definitely should be.”

'I agree.” Bokuto nods again.

Kei starts blushing. What is Akaashi saying? And why is Bokuto so... okay with this?

“Right.” He tries to keep his face in composure while he gets up. “Then I'll go to bed, I guess.” When he turns around, he hears a small “goodnight,” from Akaashi, and even now Kei can hear Akaashi is smiling that soft smile of his.

In the bedroom was a queen-sized bed where Kei throws himself on immediately after seeing it. Then he takes off his pants, and sets his glasses on the bedside table. The room turns blurry, but Kei can still see the posters of singers hanging on the ceiling. It makes him smile, and it also makes Akaashi seem a little less intimidating. He is still a high school student, after all.

A couple minutes after Kei gets comfortable under the blankets, Bokuto enters the room.

“Are you still awake?” he whispers.

“Yes.” Kei whispers back, even though he knows he doesn't have to. He just doesn't want to break the quiet in the room.

He hears Bokuto shuffle to the bed, take off some unknown clothes, and move into the bed with him. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Bokuto is quiet for a few seconds, before he speaks up again. “Tsukki, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like boys?”

The question has Kei silent for a minute. How is he supposed to answer that when he doesn't even know himself? So he decides to avoid it. “Why are you asking me?”

“I need to know for my next question.”

Kei hears Bokuto shuffle around next to him, and he opens his eyes. Bokuto is already looking at him, expression open and honest. Kei could tell him where he buried a body and Bokuto would still probably look at him as if he was the world. “What's your next question?”

“I'm not gonna ask until you answer me, Tsukki.” he smiles.

“Alright.” So he has to answer. But Kei doesn't know how. Does he like boys? He never thought much about it, but it's not like he is repelled by the idea. Bokuto is a guy, and the only emotion Kei feels with Bokuto is happiness. Which is weird, because no one ever really made him feel like this. So maybe it's just Bokuto, which would make this situation a bit weird. 

“I don't know... for sure.” Kei starts, and he sees Bokuto nodding in encouragement. “But I think so. I mean, I never really gave it much thought. But it seems so easy with you, you're so open about yourself.” His sentence ends in a whisper, and he hopes Bokuto thinks it makes sense.

Luckily, Bokuto does, because after a second he nods and smiles a little. Then he goes so lean on one elbow, so he sits a little higher than Kei.

“So can I ask my next question now?”

“Sure.” Kei agrees.

“Can I kiss you, Kei?”

Can he? Kei doesn't know. He realizes he'd like to say yes, but something else starts bothering him.

“Then, what about Akaashi?” He asks. 

Bokuto starts to blush a little. “He told me it would be a good idea to ask.”

“I thought you were interested in him.” Kei counters. 

Bokuto seems to have to think about what he says next, as if he wants to make sure it's okay to say so. “That's why you ran away, right?” he says then. “From the bar, I mean. Because of how I acted around him.”

By now, it's not a question anymore. Bokuto is stating something he knows. But how he figured it out, Kei doesn't know. Did Akaashi tell him?

Apparently, the confusion is visible on his face, because Bokuto starts talking again. “I may be a little dense sometimes, Tsukki, but I'm not entirely stupid.”

“I didn't say you were.”

“But you thought it. How did I possibly notice that, how did I figure out how you feel, especially when I was drunk.” Bokuto's low voice drops to a whisper, and he moves a little closer to Kei. “I'll tell you how. I pay attention to the one I like.” His face is only inches away from Kei's, and Kei feels his heart speeding up a little. “And I sincerely apologize for making you feel like that.”

“I'm sorry for running away like that.” his voice cracking a little. 

“I deserved it, probably.”

“You did.”

And with that, Bokuto starts laughing. Not too loud, but loud enough that Kei fears Akaashi will hear. 

“Will you quiet down a little?” he asks, his eyes growing wide.

“Don't worry, Tsukki. You're just too cute to be serious.”

Kei clacks his tongue, but Bokuto is back to being less loud. 

“So, going back to my second question, can I kiss you?”

Kei supposed that if Akaashi agreed to this, it should be alright. Besides, he doesn't really want to say no.

“Okay.”

And so, Bokuto does. He leans in, his arm still under him to support him. He moves closer, his eyes stay focused on Kei's lips, but as he is about to touch Kei's lips, he looks up into Kei's eyes. And Kei looks back, and he feels s smile tugging at his lips.

In the end, it's Kei who closes the distance, his lips slightly off-centered on Bokuto's. He hears Bokuto hum happily, and the smile on his lips breaks through.

The kiss ends at that, Kei too nervous to try anything else.

When he looks up at Bokuto, Kei sees him grinning down at him like he just won the lottery.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Kei mumbles.

“Like what?” Bokuto doesn't stop.

“Like that.”

“Then you stop being so grumpy, Tsukki.” Bokuto softly drops back on the bed, and slips an arm around Kei. 

“I'm not grumpy.”

“Yes, you are. But it's why I like you so much.”

At that, Kei doesn't know what to say. He lets the silence fill the room, lets it calm him and his heart down. He moves a little closer to Bokuto, and Bokuto helps him by pulling him in with his arm. Then Kei slowly moves his own arm around Bokuto, and nuzzles his face in his shirt. 

“Please don't tell me this was a one time thing.” Bokuto speaks, his words sounding like a plea. But Kei knows Bokuto knows it won't be. He just has to get used to a few things first.

So Kei smiles softly. “Goodnight, Bokuto.” and Bokuto answers with a “goodnight, Tsukki,” and a soft squeeze with the arm around Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter~ it took me a while to figure out how to write what I wanted to happen, but Im pretty content with the end result (˘⌣˘)  
> enjoy!


	8. When the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, it's been two weeks already~  
> I had springbreak last week, so I went to visit my dad, who lives on the other side of my country (Which is only 2,5 hours away so it sounds more dramatic than it is), but I didnt take my laptop, sorry ◉_◉  
> Anyway, long chapter, to make it up?  
> Hope everyone enjoys it~!!

By the time Kei opens his eyes the next morning, the sun is slowly starting to light up the room. Kei blinks a few times, and Bokuto's shirt is making him sneeze. It doesn't wake Bokuto up, though, and Kei is glad for that. He doesn't really know how he should face him now. Or Akaashi. They kissed and slept in Akaashi's bed, after all. That's not something polite guests should do.

Kei slowly turns away from Bokuto, and starts to sit up. Then he grabs his glasses from the nightstand and goes to look for his clothes.

While he is getting dressed, he feels his eyes constantly being pulled back to the sleeping Bokuto. 

Thinking about what they did last night – Kei giving Bokuto his first kiss – makes his stomach turn in weird twists. He is not entirely sure if this is because of nerves, shame, and regret, or nerves, butterflies, and guilt because he liked it. 

Something to figure out some other time, Kei supposes.

When he is almost dressed, the sleeping beauty on the bed – no, Kei did not call Bokuto that – starts to wake up. Bokuto moves to his stomach, one arm slowly moving to the side where Kei was just sleeping minutes ago. When Bokuto notices Kei's not there anymore, his eyes shoot open, and he looks around the room in mild panic. 

“Good morning.” Kei snickers, “I didn't know I scared you that much.”

It takes a few second for Bokuto to register Kei is messing with him. “Don't be mean, Tsukki!” he whines, “you know I'm not scared of you.”

Kei moves to put on his shirt, but Bokuto notices, and makes his way up to Kei in the blink of an eye. Then his voice drops when he speaks again. “I thought you had left me.” He says, but while the low voice makes it a fairly attractive situation, he still speaks with a pout. And Kei just can't take that seriously.

“Maybe I should have. You're way too close.” He pointedly tries to put on his shirt on, but Bokuto stops him again.

“But you look good like this, Tsukki.”

Kei quickly turns around, puts on his shirt, and leaves the bedroom before Bokuto can see the blush that appears on his face.

~~

Ten minutes later, after Kei helped Akaashi making breakfast, they're all sitting around the dinner table. Bokuto is playing with his eggs, more than he's eating them, and Kei notices Akaashi is looking at it as if it's something to cherish.

It should make Kei feel jealous, that look on Akaashi's face, but it just doesn't. And Kei is both uncomfortable and relieved by that.

“So, what's the plan for today?” he asks to distract himself.

Bokuto stuffs his mouth full with egg and toast before answering. “Well, with how far we've come every day, I think we're only a day away from Miami!”

“That's good,” Kei nods, “so how do you suggest we go from here?”

“Well...” Bokuto repeats, and starts to think. “We were pretty lucky with Nikita the other day, but I'm afraid that won't work again.” he grins sheepishly.

Kei sees that Akaashi starts to say something, but Bokuto starts talking again. “I mean, I have some spare money for maybe bus tickets? Or we could try getting s lift, after all. But really!” he throws his hands in the air, fork clattering on his plate. “Owning a car would be so much better, you know!” he looks at both Kei and Akaashi for support, but all he gets are chuckles.

“I understand.” Kei says. “I'm pretty sure we could find a bus, if Akaashi could help with that?” he looks over at Akaashi, who is looking down at his empty plate.

“You okay there, 'Kaashi?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi's head shoots up, and his cheeks are red, Kei notices. 

“Well, uhm... I could. Definitely. But...” he falls quiet, and Kei and Bokuto look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“What is is, 'Kaashi?” 

“Could I... Uhm. How long did you say it was gonna take again?”

“I have about a day left, Bokuto is on the road for the whole summer, he told me.” Kei explains. He thinks he knows where this is going, but he wants Akaashi to find the courage to ask himself. 

“.So at least a day..” then he looks at Bokuto. “If I- if I could join you two, we could take my car?” 

“Your parents got you a car?!” is Bokuto's only answer.

“Yeah...”

“Damn, rich parents.” Bokuto mutters under his breath.

Akaashi chuckles a little, but Kei is the one answering his question. “If you really want to, we would love to have you tag along. Brother always said, 'the more the merrier!'” he raises his voice at that quote, to absolutely make sure he'd never say something like that. But he does feel like his brother might be right for this situation. And so Kei gives Akaashi one of his rare smiles, and both Akaashi and Bokuto start smiling in unison.

“Then that's settled!” again, Bokuto throws his arms in the air, and this time, he almost spills his drink.

“Stop messing up your breakfast, Bokuto.” Kei scolds.

“Sorry!” he says, although Kei can see he doesn't actually mean it.

“So, Akaashi.” Kei starts then, “can I ask you a kind of personal question?”

Akaashi nods. “If I'm going along with the two of you, it's only fair you ask about me.”

“We should play truth or dare!” Bokuto says then, but Kei tosses away that idea.

“I just have one question for him Bokuto, I'm not very interested in his blood type and favorite color.”

“But that's not how you play the game!”

“Anyway!” Kei grumbles. Then he turns to Akaashi again. “You said you moved out when you were seventeen, right?” Akaashi nods in agreement. “But your parents totally supported this?”

Again, Akaashi nods. “Yeah, they even picked out the place.”

“Not to be rude, or something,” he starts.

“Tsukki, you're always rude.”

Kei goes on like Bokuto didn't say anything. “But why would your parents let you move out at such a young age?”

“Well...” Akaashi smiles sheepishly. “That's kind of a strange story, actually. You won't be the first ones to not understand the situation, but I'm gonna tell you anyway.”

Kei nods, and Bokuto is finally quiet, and Akaashi starts fumbling with his his beautiful fingers.

“My parents are quite different than I am. They're outgoing, always having friends over, and them coming home in the middle of the night after going out in the evening wasn't such a big deal for them. Even when I was younger. I never really minded this, I'd have the house to myself at night, and I'd just hole up in my room when they had someone over. But the result of all this was that we never really connected. And it got worse the older I got.

“So last year, they sat me down on the couch, like one of those conventions, you know. And they told me that they cared about me a lot, and that my happiness was important to them. But apparently I didn't really look happy, to them. I don't know, people often think I'm not.” Akaashi chuckles to himself, a small, genuine smile on his lips. 

“So, they suggested I get a place of my own, where they could always come over at, but I'd have the privacy I always wanted. It was around the time I got together with my ex, too. So I agreed, because, who wouldn't want a place of their own as a teenager? And the rest is history.”

There's silence for a few moments, and Kei doesn't really know what he should say. He wishes his mom was like that. No doubt it'd make their relationship a lot better.

“I have to say, Keiji,” Bokuto interrupts the silence, “you're damn lucky with parents like that. Mine were always expecting me to join their plans for the day. And with always, I mean _always_.” He starts laughing.

“Thank you for telling us,” Kei says then. 

“It'd only be fair of me to open up a little.” Akaashi smiles. 

They fall into a comfortable conversation after that. Kei helps Akaashi in the kitchen again, while Bokuto yells from inside the bedroom while he goes to pack their bags. Whenever Kei doesn't know how to continue the conversation, one of the other two will figure it out. 

Kei never liked being around people too much, because he was a quiet person, and the times he did have anything to say, it wasn't exactly nice. But with these two, he discovers quickly, he doesn't mind having company. 

Once the three of them are ready to leave the house, and Akaashi has informed his parents about his unexpected trip – “Did you bring your charger? Be sure to keep us updated!” – Kei slings his backpack around his shoulder and lets Akaashi lock up the door. 

“I call shotgun!” Bokuto yells. 

“Don't disturb the neighborhood, you idiot. It's not even noon yet.” Kei scolds him. 

“Besides, I asked Tsukishima to come sit next to me already.” Akaashi backs him up. 

Bokuto's lips form an instant pout after that. “Are you two ganging up on me?” he asks. 

“We're just stating the truth.” Akaashi explains, while he leads them to the stairs to the parking lot. 

“Tsukki! What about our moment, yesterday?” Bokuto tries then. 

“What moment, do you mean.” But Kei knows exactly what moment, he just doesn't want to talk about it in front of Akaashi. And he really likes teasing Bokuto like this, for some reason. 

“Our bonding moment!” 

“Tell me about this bonding moment.” Akaashi laughs. Then he unlocks the car and throws his backpack in the trunk. 

“He kissed me!” Bokuto all but jumps on his spot. “We bonded over Tsukki's first kiss.” 

“That sounds very interesting.” Kei sees Akaashi raising his eyebrows in a seductive way. “Thank you for telling me, Bokuto.” 

"I know, right!” 

And all Kei can do is blush, because once again, Bokuto has put him in a position he'd rather not be in, but also one he doesn't really want to escape. 

“Yup, you're definitely sitting in the back.” He says then, while he throws his own backpack next to Akaashi's and sits in the passengers seat. 

~~ 

Kei doesn't really keep track of how long they're on the road, but by the time evening falls around, he feels like he knows the other two like they've been friends for ages. 

At some point, Bokuto insisted they played truth or dare again, but neither Kei or Akaashi agreed, since he already got to decide what radio station would be playing. 

That changed, however, when they made a quick stop at a gas station a couple of hours into their journey. 

“Gosh, I'm starving. Does anyone want some roasted peanuts?” Bokuto says, as the doors slide open before him. Kei can't help but snicker at the 'open sesame' pose Bokuto does. 

"I'll have some.” 

“Guys, we just ate lunch.” Akaashi intervenes. “Why are you hungry already, Bokuto.” 

“That was two hours ago, 'Kaashi! And theres one thing you should know about me. I'm always this hungry.” 

“Stop being dramatic and take your hand off your chest.” Kei snickers. They walk into the snack isle, and despite what he just said, Akaashi also starts looking for something to snack on. 

“I'm not being dramatic, Tsukki!” 

“Just buy us some peanuts.” Kei rolls his eyes and walks away. 

“Okay, babe!” 

By the time all three of them are in line, Bokuto's arms are full with food, while Akaashi and Kei are only carrying a drink each. 

“You know, even with rich parents, I wouldn't have money for all of that.” Akaashi laughs at Bokuto. 

“Don't judge my stomach!” Bokuto whines in his turn. 

“I'm not. I'm just wondering how...” 

“He has his ways of getting money.” Kei contributes. 

Bokuto then nods proudly at the two of them. “Do I even want to know how?” Akaashi asks. 

“Probably not.” 

“Well, okay then.” the smile on Akaashi's face makes Kei also smile. 

“You know what I'd like to know?” Bokuto says then. 

“Entertain us.” 

“Akaashi, why are you moving along to the shitty music they're playing in here, but not to the music I play in the car?” 

“First off, you're not playing that music, the radio is. And second, I like this music, not that in the car.” 

“You hurt me, love!” Kei sees how Bokuto is struggling not to drop all the food after he attempts to grab his chest again. He laughs, and it earns him an affectionate smile from Bokuto. 

"You know, if we had just played truth or dare, I'd have already known this, and maybe changed the station.” 

“You don't have to play truth or dare for that, though.” Kei tells him. 

“He's right. If we even have to make a game of it, it might as well be '21 questions.'” Akaashi says, while he steps to the front of the line and puts down his drink. 

“But truth or dare is more fun!” 

Kei looks at Akaashi, and he can almost hear what the other is thinking. 

“Fine. Fine. You win. We'll start in the car.” he says, and then pays for his own drink. 

“Yes!!!” Bokuto jumps in his spot, and nudges Kei's shoulder as thank you. 

“But don't think for a second we're waiting for you to pay for all that.” Akaashi says then, and he pulls Kei with him to the door. 

“Hey! Stop being mean! Kei, I've got your peanuts here!” 

But it's no use, because Kei and Akaashi already disappeared through the doors. 

~~ 

Once they're all sitting in their spots again, Kei turns down the music. “Okay, Akaashi, truth or dare?” he starts. 

“Whoa, are we actually gonna play it?” Bokuto asks from the backseat, opening the first bag with roasted peanuts. 

“Just let me answer, Bo.” Akaashi sighs, while he holds up a hand for Bokuto to fill it with peanuts. “I'd go for truth, Tsukishima.” 

“Great. What kind of music do you listen to? Maybe I can finally change the station then.” 

“Hey! I happen to like this music.” A couple of peanuts fall into the ground when Bokuto tries to fill Akaashi's hand, and he quickly eats them. “Five second rule,” he whispers then. 

“Bokuto, we've been listening to pop music for several hours in a row. It might be nice at first, but they're starting to play the same songs over and over again.” Akaashi looks into the rear view mirror once he gets his peanuts, and smiles softly at Bokuto. 

“Okay, so what do you listen to?” Kei urges. 

“Right, well, I like Indie rock music and sometimes instrumental.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Kei snickers, while he searches the radio stations for anything that they might like. 

“Your turn, Akaashi!” Bokuto says then. It's obvious he wants to be asked something, too, so Akaashi turns his eyes to him. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” 

“I dare you to sing along to the radio.” Bokuto starts bouncing in his seat, while Kei turns up the music and suppresses the urge to groan. 

“Why, Akaashi?” 

But before Akaashi can answer, Bokuto has already started singing. At first it sounds rusty, and he clearly doesn't know the lyrics, but when the chorus comes around for the third time, he can manage. 

And it doesn't sound half as bad as Kei had expected it would. Bokuto knows how to use his voice, and it's a little fact that makes Kei like him even more. He exchanges a look with Akaashi, and sees the other is just as impressed as he is. 

Would Bokuto still like Kei if he found out Kei isn't really talented in anything? 

But before he can torment himself further, the song ends, and Bokuto claims it's his turn. 

“Kei! Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Kei answers. 

“I'll start easy with you.” Bokuto grins. “What's your favorite color?” 

“Oh, if that's starting easy, I don't wanna know what you have in store for me.” Kei answers, the sarcasm in his voice making Akaashi laugh. 

“You'd almost think he has a list for this, hu.” he says. 

“Stop being salty, Tsukki. Can you answer my question?” 

“Okay. My favorite color is red. And can you pass me some more candy?” But Kei is already turned around to grab one of the bags himself before he even finishes the sentence. 

They go on for a few more rounds, where Kei has to hang his head out of the window, for example. Also, Bokuto dares Akaashi to flash his boobs, which inflicts an argument about whether or not guys have boobs, and why they need nipples. “Personally, I am very fond of them.” is Bokuto's share of the conversation. The reason the whole argument started, never happened. No one got to see Akaashi's fair chest today. 

The more risky the questions get, the more serious Bokuto gets. He is clearly enjoying this, getting to know the two beautiful guys in front of him. 

It's Akaashi's turn to ask again, so he turns to Kei. He doesn't direct his question to Kei though. “Bokuto, truth or dare?” 

“Dare, dear Akaashi, dare.” 

“Okay. I dare you to kiss Tsukishima.” 

Kei feels himself pale a little. He starts thinking about last night, how his stomach started to feel all swirly, and how much he had liked it. 

But in front of Akaashi? That'd be weird, right? But Akaashi started this himself, so he knows what's going to happen. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto interrupts Kei's thoughts, while he bends forward a little. 

“Yes?” 

“I owe you one.” Bokuto smiles, and then he softly takes Kei's face in his hand. He turns Kei's head towards him, and Kei feels his body turning cooperatively. 

Then Bokuto leans in, gives a small tentative smile, and presses his lips on Kei's. 

Kei knows time passes, and he usually isn't a very cliche person, but right now he really feels like nothing else matters. He feels himself melt in the hand on his cheek, and his lips melt against Bokuto's. 

Bokuto hums a little, his thumb moving to their lips, and the movement makes Kei's lips open slightly. 

This is where they stopped last night. Kei was too scared to do anything else, but now he feels stupid on breaking it off. This feels so comfortable, Bokuto seems so sure of doing this. Kei smiles a little. 

Then Akaashi clears his throat, and Kei ends the kiss. He starts to blush, and quickly turns away from Bokuto. 

"I said kiss, not make out, boys.” Akaashi snickers. He sits relaxed in his chair, but Kei can see that his cheeks are the slightest bit red. 

“Are you jealous, Akaashi?” Bokuto is bouncing in his seat again, barely being held back by the seatbelt. 

“Maybe.” 

“How jealous?” 

“Let's just say I had trouble keeping my eyes on the road.” 

“Oh, Akaashi,” Bokuto snickers, “I didn't know you were so naughty.” 

“Bokuto, sweetheart, you don't know a lot of things yet.” 

“Whoa! Okay,” Kei interrupts then. He really can't listen to that with a straight face anymore. “That's enough flirting for today.” 

“No need to be jealous, Tsukishima, we're just joking around.” Akaashi assures him, and he grabs his hand to squeeze it lightly. Kei feels himself relax again, and squeezes back. 

~~ 

After another unknown amount of time passes, Akaashi's stomach starts grumbling. They decide to enter the nearest high way restaurant to see what it's got to offer. 

Bokuto had gone slightly quiet on the backseat, and Kei was a little worried. But after they could smell the food, he was back on his A-game again. 

“Look at this! This restaurant looks so fancy!” 

“Isn't this a bit too expensive?” Kei wonders. “All I have is twenty dollars minus the drink I bought today.” 

“I'm sure that if we watch what we eat, we can manage to split the bill.” Akaashi assures him. “Let's get the menu and see what the prices are.” 

The pick a table by the window, and Kei can't help but notice how Akaashi and Bokuto linger together a little too long after bumping into each other for it to be an accident. 

He snickers, and puts his napkin on his legs. “How is it that you two have known each other for only a day, and theres already so much sexual tension between the two of you?” 

Bokuto's face turns red instantly, but Akaashi manages to play it cool. “Probably for the same reason there is between you two. He's just too good to not notice.” 

“Keiji, stop!” Bokuto blurts out then. 

“Why? I thought you'd like the compliment.” 

“Kei, please don't walk away again. I didn't- I like you too, Tsukki. I-” 

“Calm down, Kou, I'm not going anywhere.” Kei doesn't know why he isn't freaked out again, like last night. He knows he should. But honestly, it's kind of cute to look at them being awkward. 

“But, I don't get it. How are you so comfortable with this?” Bokuto seems relieved as he finally sits down, but there is a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“I don't really know. Maybe running away, being away from parental influences, has made me more open to lots of things.” Kei shrugs. 

“Well, at least you still have your table manners and your expensive vocab.” Akaashi laughs as he points at the napkin Kei laid on his legs. 

“Someone has to keep a clear head when two idiots are fake stumbling over each other.” Kei retorts. It shuts Akaashi up, and Kei feels victorious enough to not mind the blush he feels to appear on his face. 

After that they order their food, and finish it over small talk. When the bill comes, they are barely able to split it in three, even though Bokuto assures he'll jump in with extra when needed. 

“You know, I know Tsukishima said I really don't want to know,” Akaashi starts after that. 

“That's a whole lot of knows, Akaashi.” Kei laughs as he finishes his drink. 

“Sst, let me finish.” he gets an affectionate smile in return, before Akaashi goes on. “I'm just really curious how Bokuto did get that money. I mean, he did pay for enough drinks to get both of you drunk.” 

Bokuto stays quiet for a few seconds, before he answers. It sounds almost as a whisper when he does. “We're not playing truth or dare anymore.” 

“I'm kind of curious too,” Kei adds. “Entertain us.” 

“Alright, well.” Bokuto starts fidgeting with his fingers, a sign Kei recognizes from himself when he's nervous. So he grabs one of Bokuto's hands and gives it a light squeeze. He sees Bokuto take a deep breath, before he continues. 

“Remember that town we were in the first day? When I saved you from that awful man in the train?” Bokuto sounds unsure of how to tell his story, so Kei tries to keep the mood light. 

“He wasn't an awful man, he was just doing his job.” 

It earns him a small smile from both of the boys, and Bokuto seems encouraged to go on. 

“Yeah, probably. Well, I know a- I know a guy there? And he always helps me out when I'm low on money? I guess?” 

Again, Bokuto falls silent, and this time it's Akaashi who tries to help him. “You really don't have to tell us when you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked.” 

“No, no, it's fine. I need to come clean sometime, anyway.” Bokuto looks up, straight into Kei's eyes. 

“So, you went to that guy for money?” Kei asks. 

“Yeah, and as always, he helped me out. But of course, he wanted something in return. And this is the part why I'm so afraid of telling you. Because Kei, I really don't want you to look at me any different than how you have until now.” 

It takes a few seconds for Kei to connect all the dots. In all honesty, he blames the food. Eating always makes him a little slower. But then he gets it. 

“You slept with that guy.” he says. 

Bokuto nods and starts fidgeting again. 

“You had sex with that guy, for money.” 

"Yes.” 

“Is that why you left, at night?” 

“I'm sorry.” Bokuto's voice is quiet. Kei can't stand it. 

“Don't apologize.” he says. He's more curious than mad. Being away from home really changed him. “How often?” 

“What?” 

“How often have you done that?” 

“Uhm, a couple of times. Since this summer. I'm not sure.” 

“Okay.” Kei nods. “Please don't do that again.” 

“Sleeping with him?” Bokuto sounds confused. 

“No, lying to me.” 

“I'm sorry, Tsukki.” 

They're quiet after that, neither of them knows what to say. Then Akaashi breaks the silence. 

“So, if you have so much money, why are you letting us pay for dinner?” 

Kei nods at that, and Bokuto laughs slightly. 

“So salty, Keiji.” 

“I thought Tsukishima was the salty one.” Akaashi retorts. 

“Bokuto just really likes salty people, I guess.” Kei laughs then, because it's true, Bokuto already called him salty once. 

“I do,” Bokuto sighs. “I really do.” 

So Bokuto pays for then food, Akaashi winks at Kei, and Kei just feel like all three of them just fell into a new place. A place where they're all equals, where they can be together without judgment and insecurities. And maybe also a place where Kei could discover how to discover the stages in a real relationship. 

But that'd probably just have to be the next step, Kei supposes. One thing at a time. 


	9. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand another one~  
> Just like the past few chapters, i barely finished this one on time, but i just cant bring myself to make the chapters shorter :') I care too much about these boys to not write everything i can think of  
> Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think (cause honeslty, that's what keeps me going) ♡

“No! Take this turn!” Bokuto yells from the backseat.

“No! It's not dark yet, we can still find another one!” Akaashi decides.

“We don't know if we're going to find another cheap motel, Keiji!” Kei says, trying to stay calm in all the yelling. They just left the restaurant, and are now trying to find a cheap place to spend the night. Opinions on where to go are quite divided, though.

“Then we'll just pay a little extra for a nice hotel.”

“No!” Bokuto yells again.

“Just because we found out we have a little more money than expected, doesn't mean we can just spend it anywhere we like!”

“I'm not gonna sleep on a stupid, uncomfortable couch again.” Akaashi says, although it sounds more like a whine. They're really spending too much time with Bokuto.

Kei sighs. “No one said you needed to, I'll take the couch tonight.”

“But babe!” Bokuto whines.

“No, that's not going to happen. The couple has to stay together.” 

“Why are we even talking about a couch?” Now Bokuto just sounds confused.

“Because,” Akaashi starts, but Kei takes over.

“Because everywhere we say we need a room for three, they'll give us a room for two with some dilapidated pull out bed.”

“Oh, okay.” Bokuto says then. “By the way, Kei, your use of expensive words is extremely attractive.” he snickers.

“Shut up.” Kei laughs.

“My point still stands, and if you two are not able to convince me otherwise by the next exit, we're looking further.”

“It's alright, Keiji. I get your point, we will tell them we need a bed big enough for three. We just have to make sure we have enough money for emergencies.” Kei admits.

“Oh, Tsukki, getting a little daring, don't we? A bed for three?” Bokuto is now full out giggling about the whole situation. Kei can't blame him, he himself feels better than he's ever felt. He's just really happy he found these two dorks.

“Shut up, that's not what I mean and you know it.” He tells Bokuto, but he sees Akaashi pulling a face like he doesn't believe Kei. Maybe he shouldn't, with this.

They take the next exit they see, deciding to just go ahead and ask if there's a bed for them. It certainly beats being bottled up in a car. Kei's legs need to do something besides walking from the car to the seat in the restaurant.

“You two go to check us in, okay, I'll park the car and meet you guys inside.” Akaashi says, while he stops at the front door. 

“Okay!” Bokuto says, as he hops out of the car. Kei takes his time to stretch his legs, while Bokuto grabs the bags and waves Akaashi away. 

“Alright, let's go.” Kei says then, and they walk in.

The hotel isn't too fancy, but it looks nice. Theres already people at the desk though, to they decide to wait at the small couch that's standing on the wall. Bokuto sits next to the arm rest, and Kei can't help but sit close enough for them to be touching knees. 

Bokuto looks at their knees for a second, before he grabs Kei's hand. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you did run away from home less than a week ago. How are you holding up?” Bokuto clarifies. 

“What, are you being the concerned boyfriend right now?” Kei snickers. He's not sure how he feels about leaving, so he avoids the question. And it's weird to hear Bokuto being all caring. He's not used to that.

“Come on, Kei, you know you can talk to me, right?”

Kei sighs. “Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just not good in dealing with... feeling, I guess.”

“That's alright,” Bokuto smiles, as he squeezes Kei's hand. “Just know that I'm here.”  
Kei returns the gesture, and leans a little against Bokuto's shoulder. “Thank you.”

“By the way, Tsukki,” Bokuto starts then, and Kei can hear the hesitation in his voice. “Am I your boyfriend?”

Kei is quiet for a while. He did say that, didn't he? And Akaashi called them a couple, back in the car. He wouldn't mind calling Bokuto his, and it's the first time he's felt like this. But he's just so unsure of his own future, how can he involve someone else in there?

So he turns the question around. “Would you even want that?”

Bokuto gives a small huff at that. “Kei, honestly? The second I laid my eyes on you I was attracted to you. Back at the train station, when you were trying to buy a ticket. When I saw you couldn't, I almost jumped in to offer to buy one for you. But, contrary to what you seem to believe, I do have some people skills, and I knew you wouldn't have accepted.” he snickers and shrugs his shoulders. “I'm so glad you let me stay with you Kei. Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“What about Akaashi, though.” Kei asks, trying to hide his blush by pushing up his glasses.

“You should ask him yourself if he wants to be your boyfriend, Tsukki.”

“Idiot,” Kei scolds. “That's not what I mean. Would you want to be his boyfriend?”

“Hm, he sure is quite the looker, hu?” Kei can't help but nod in agreement. “Yeah, I think dating him would be nice.” 

“Ah, okay.” Kei says then, not sure of what to say next.

“What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“Would you want to date him?”

“I barely know him, Bokuto.”

“Yeah, but you also barely know me. That's the point of dating someone, getting to know them. We should just include him in our romantic thing we've got going on here.” Bokuto nudges Kei's shoulder, and Kei unconsciously returns the gesture. “Also, if we're really going to date, you should stop using my last name.”

“Okay.” Kei agrees, and after a couple of second he adds; “Koutarou.” 

He has like the way the name rolls of his tongue the first time he said it, but now it gives an even more intimate feeling. He feels himself turning red, and sees he's not the only one. But he is glad he agreed to whatever think Koutarou suggested. He doesn't think it's so bad to have two people care about you. If Akaashi want to, that is. 

He voices this thought out loud, but Koutarou just shakes it off. “Of course he does, have you seen him looking at you?”

Kei laughs cynically at that. “At me? Have you seen the way-” Kei cuts himself off at that. Because Koutarou is right. Akaashi looks at Koutarou as if he's the world, and according to Koutarou, he does the same to Kei. 

“Can we celebrate our new-found love for each other with a kiss?” Koutarou asks hopefully.

Kei snickers, but complies. He turns to Koutarou and gives him a quick peck on the lips. When he pulls back, he can see Koutarou's face going red. 

“You know, you're not supposed to turn red when you're the one who asked for the kiss.”  
Kei was about to say something along those lines, but Akaashi beats him to it. He turns around and sees Akaashi standing next to the couch, mischievous smile on his face.

Koutarou jumps up at the sight and starts hugging Akaashi. “Keiji! What took you so long?”

“I couldn't find a spot close by so I had to walk this ridiculous distance. So I hope for the love of god that one of you has a driver's license, because I'm not walking that damn distance anymore tomorrow. You can pick me up here.” Akaashi says as he turns around to the desk. “I thought I said to check us in? What were you two love birds talking about anyway?”

“There were people standing at the desk already...” Kei tries to defend them, but he knows it's a fruitless action. They were just too caught up with what they were talking about.

“It doesn't matter, we can do it now.” Akaashi smiles.

When they are checked in, they take the elevator upstairs – “We should really take the stairs, it's better for our bodies,” Koutarou tries to convince the other two – and get settled in their room.

The room, as requested, has a big bed that fits three people. It may get a little cramped, but it's not like Kei minds. 

Kei is the first one to make use of the bathroom, while Koutarou and Akaashi organize their stuff. Kei can hear the TV over the sound of the shower, though, so he guesses they abandoned that task in favor of doing nothing.

After Kei is done, Koutarou claims his turn, and Kei starts to scroll on his phone to pass time. Akaashi is watching the news, but it looks like he could fall asleep any second. After a while, Kei feels like he should at least talk to Akaashi. To get to know him a little, like Koutarou suggested.

“So, is there anything interesting on the news?” he asks, just to get a conversation going.

“Nope, not really. No reports of a kidnapped blond, at least.”

Kei snickers. “I didn't know you could make crude jokes, Akaashi.”

“One of my two talents, if I can say so myself.”

“May I ask what your other one is?” Kei starts to sit up to be able to actually face the other boy.

“Shutting people out and making them feel disliked is something I'm also very good at.” Akaashi shrugs.

Kei knows all too well what that feels like. He has spend the majority of his life pushing people away, sometimes on purpose, sometimes not. But he is trying to change himself, trying not to be that person no one likes. So he goes for honesty and tells Akaashi what he thinks.

“I like you.”

Akaashi whips his head around and looks at him. He may even look a little stunned. Then he starts to smile, and the tip of his ears start to turn red.

“That's sweet of you,” he says.

“I mean it,” Kei counters.

“I'd hope so.”

They're quiet for a few minutes, the silence comfortably filling the room. Then Akaashi speaks up again.

“So are you and Bo a couple or not?” His gaze is locked on the TV, but given that there's only commercials playing, Kei knows he has Akaashi's full attention.

He doesn't really know how to answer, though. Yes, him and Bo are a couple, but they still had to talk to Akaashi about this. 

“I should probably answer you when Koutarou is back.” 

It earns him a raised eyebrow, but then Akaashi nods. Kei can still hear the shower running, so Koutarou isn't going to be out anytime soon. But the quiet between Akaashi and Kei has shifted to a not so comfortable silence. Kei reverts his attention to his phone again, but it's not helping. His social skills are just so low, he doesn't know how to carry on a conversation. And knowing the conversation that's to come, doesn't really help his heart settle down. He just wishes he was in the shower still, and Koutarou was out here with Akaashi. He'd know exactly how to handle this.

After another few minutes, Kei finally hears the shower being turned off. He knows it's not been that long, but he has always been a little impatient with things. Koutarou can walk out now any minute, and the whole thing will be settled. Kei spares a glance at Akaashi, but Akaashi was already looking at him. Kei's cheeks turn red instantly, and he wishes his skin wasn't so pale. Everyone can always instantly see when he blushes. 

But then he sees Akaashi giving him a – rather awkward – smile, and he calms down a little. Akaashi must also be nervous, Kei thinks. Koutarou said Akaashi had a crush on both of them. It's not fun to see your two crushes getting together. 

They can do this. They're going to make Akaashi happy and the three of them will spend the remaining time together and Kei will come out of this trip as a grown up person. 

Still, Koutarou is taking awfully long in that bathroom. What is taking him so long to get dressed in some sleeping clothes? 

“Koutarou!” Kei yells. He really needs him in here.

From the bathroom, there's the sound of bottles falling over, and then Koutarou is trying to open the lock. After a few tries, he rushes into the room, towel around his waist, and his hands full with the gel he was about to run into his hair. 

“What's wrong, Kei?” he sounds worried, and his eyes are big of confusion. 

Kei can hear Akaashi snicker from beside him, and Kei motions for Koutarou to come closer.

“We are both very socially awkward and we need you to join our conversation.” Akaashi explains. 

“What were you two talking about?” Koutarou asks curiously. He wipes his hands on the towel and sits on the side of the bed.

“Akaashi asked if we were a couple now and I told him we should wait for you to come back because we talked about this earlier but you took so long so I yelled for you to come out and now you're sitting naked on the bed with your hair down.” Kei rushes to say. He was just calming down a little, but the view of Koutarou with his wet hair down is doing things to his heart.

“Which, by the way, looks really good.” Akaashi says, and Kei nods in agreement.

“Okay, so, let me get this straight.” Koutarou starts. “I'm rushing out of the bathroom with barely a towel on because two of my favorite dorks are to afraid to confess their crushes to each other?”

“You have other favorite dorks?” Kei asks, trying to mask his embarrassment away. Surely there  
was a smoother way for Koutarou to go about this.

“Kei! That's not the point here!” Koutarou laughs, nudging Kei's foot with his knee. 

“I'd like you to explain, too.” Akaashi jumps in. it just makes Koutarou laugh harder, and he stands up again.

“You two are unbelievable. You are my only favorite dorks. Excuse my choice of words.” Then he starts his explanation. “Okay, Keiji.” Akaashi turns down the sound of the TV so he can hear everything. “Sweet, sweet Keiji. Kei and I just want to let you know how grateful we are that you came along with us. And not only because of your car.” he smirks. “But we were talking today, when you were walking that awful distance, that we are not only grateful for you, but we also really, really like you.”

Kei starts to get up and stand beside Koutarou, so it doesn't feel like he is doing all the work.

“So, to answer your question about us being a couple, I don't like that term. 'Couple' is for a boy and a girl who're living next door to each other and who are too boring to see the world and think they're fine being stuck in their small town. We,” he point at himself and Kei at that, “have a romantic thing going on.”

Kei nods, trying to read Akaashi's expression. But all he can see is the smile that appeared when Koutarou talked about the term 'couple.' So really, Akaashi is just one big mystery to him. But Kei likes that. At least he's not the only one who likes to keep his feeling hidden sometimes.

Koutarou starts talking again, and he takes Kei's hand for mental support. “And we, Kei and I, were talking about it when you were walking that awful distance. And we would like to invite you into that romantic thing.” he concludes.

Akaashi's face stays blank for a little while. Long enough for Kei to start being afraid that they misunderstood him. But Koutarou squeezes his hand, and Kei shoves all those worries away. They talked about this. They agreed on it. They know Akaashi wants this. He is probably just surprised.

And yes, Akaashi looks surprised now. He moves to sit up straight, turning his body toward the two standing at the bedside. “Are you two for real?” he asks.

“Akaashi, in all honesty, if we didn't feel the click with you we do, we wouldn't be standing here.” Kei deadpans. 

“True.” Akaashi laughs. “So, does this mean I don't have to be jealous anymore when you kiss Tsukishima?” he directs his question at Koutarou, who just lands the biggest smile in response. 

“Also, last names are forbidden.” Kei adds, trying to ignore the sort of compliment he just got.

“Then that's settled!” Koutarou throws his fists in the air before he gives Kei a kiss on the cheek. Then he turns around and walks back to the bathroom. “Now, please, let me get dressed in peace.”

When Koutarou has disappeared in the bathroom, Kei turns to Akaashi. “So, I guess you don't have to be jealous about that one.” he jokes. 

“Only when I also get one.” Akaashi says. He looks so happy, still. He may even be blushing, and it makes Kei all the more happy he and Bokuto went through with this. 

He goes to sit on the bed again, and leans towards Akaashi. “Deal.”

Their first kiss is nothing like Kei had expected. Seeing their quiet nature, he had thought that both of them would be a bit hesitant. 

But, as it turns out, Kei is the only one who still has absolutely no idea how kissing goes. Akaashi, on the other hand, is showing hid experiences, and takes the lead.

He moves his hand to Kei's neck and opens his mouth. Then he bites Kei's bottom lip, and Kei is so surprised, he makes a weird noise that even he himself can't describe.

Akaashi chuckles, and pull away. “Sorry, I forgot you have next to no experience with this.”

“And I forgot you know exactly what you're doing.” Kei feels himself blush.

“You'll get there.”

Kei smiles, and looks at Akaashi's lips. When he looks back in the other's eyes, he notices that Akaashi is also looking at his lips.

“Gosh, I forgot how it feels to kiss someone who actually want to kiss me back.” Akaashi murmurs.  
Kei raises his eyebrows at that. “Didn't you say you just came out of a relationship?” he asks.

Akaashi nods, but before he can explain, Bokuto walks back into the room.

“Keiji!” he says. “It's your turn! Make sure to hurry, I want to snuggle up with you two as soon as possible.”

In the end, fifteen minutes later, Kei finds himself in between two bodies, one who has his arm tightly around Kei and the other, and the other who is hiding his face in Kei's neck. 

“Who said I wanted to sleep in the middle, again?” he asks, but Akaashi and Bokuto both know he doesn't really mind, or he would've already moved away from them.

~~

The next morning, bright and early, it's Bokuto who walks the distance to the car to pick Kei and Akaashi up in front of the hotel. He also manages to persuade Akaashi to let him sit next to him, but – luckily – he didn't get as far as being allowed to drive the car. Kei doesn't think he'd survive with a jumpy guy like Bokuto behind the wheel.

In the backseat, Kei has all the time in the world to get lost in his thoughts. They only have to drive for maybe another two hours before they arrive at the address.

The longer they're in the car, the more nervous Kei gets. In only a little while, he'll finish his journey. He'll see someone who he'd never thought he'd see again, and he'd have to say goodbye to Akaashi and Bokuto. 

He doesn't want to, but he knows he has to. They were part of why he is still alive and doing good, but he can't drag them into his real life. He can't ask them to stay in his life, when he doesn't even know what it'll look like a week from now. 

That seems reasonable, Kei has always been reasonable, but this time it hurts him more to decide so. It hurts his heart to think about leaving them. It clouds his eyes when he thinks about having to turn and walk away and never see them again.

At least they have each other, he thinks. He is glad Akaashi seems to be able to keep up with Bokuto, because Bokuto needs someone like that.

It just sucks he didn't think of this before they established this 'romantic thing' they've got going on. It would have prevented a lot of heartache on both sides.

But for now, he is going to enjoy being with them, for as long as he can. 

“When we get to the city, we really need to go eat somewhere.” Kei says as he leans in between to seats in front of him. 

“That sounds like a really good plan.” Bokuto agrees. “I heard that food is better in big cities.”

“I can't believe you two. We literally just ate.” 

“I sense a deja vu.” Kei jokes. “Come on, Keiji, it was an hour ago that we ate, and we're not there yet. We have some time.”

“Besides, you should really get used to this. Kei and I are big boys with big stomachs. We need food.”

Akaashi laughs at that. “Alright, alright. We'll find something that suits your appetite.”  
Kei and Bokuto silently share a high five.

Then Kei tells Bokuto to set the address in the navigation. “We're coming close, we don't want to get lost and drive the opposite way.”

“I'm kind of excited.” Akaashi shares. “I never went out of my home town.”

“You've never traveled somewhere?” Bokuto asks, disbelieve clear in his voice.

“No.”

“Me neither.” Kei confesses. 

“Wow.” Bokuto laughs. “Remember how I was talking about couples being boring last night?”

They both nod. 

“You two are the definition of a couple.”

“Hey, now.” Akaashi sputters.

“Don't hurt our feelings.” Kei snickers, while he pushes Bokuto's shoulder lightly. 

“I'm going to turn you two in two great romantic interests.” Bokuto declares then. “No place for being boring, no place for being stuck in place.”

Kei laughs, and it feels good. He remembers how Bokuto had said he should laugh more. He thinks he has been doing that, and Bokuto is the main reason for it. He is Bokuto thankful for that. So he gives him a kiss on his cheek.

“Give him one from me too, will you?” Akaashi says, a cute smile plastered on his face.

So Kei does, and he can't get over how cute Bokuto looks while he is blushing.

As soon as the trio is seated in the cafe they found, Kei and Bokuto dive into the menu. There's all kinds of sandwiches, and Kei doesn't remember the last time he enjoyed eating one.

“Koutarou, I must say, this was an excellent pick of restaurant.”

“Why, thank you, dearest Kei.” 

“How are we splitting the bill?” Akaashi asks, after they ordered their food from the waiter.

“As long as I stay under eighteen dollars, I can pay for my own shit.” Kei answers him. 

“You should,” he can hear Bokuto grumble. 

“What was that?” he asks Bokuto. It's clear he didn't say it for either of them to hear, so his eyes grow wide.

“No- nothing.” Bokuto tries a smile, but Kei just counters it with a rather sadistic one. Bokuto cowers his shoulders, and Akaashi laughs and takes his hand.

“That's enough bullying, Kei.”

“Sorry, I couldn't help it.” Kei snickers. 

“That's mean!” 

Before Bokuto can whine any more, their sandwiches are being served, and Bokuto will have to do with the kiss Akaashi gives him. Apparently he is more than fine with that, because his smile is back on his face in a moment.

After Kei finishes his sandwich, and he sees the other two still eating, he attempts to share his plan.

“Now that I'm almost where I was heading, I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” he starts. 

He sees Akaashi's face getting a worried expression, and he almost backs out. He's not used to sharing what he feels, always said he wasn't made for that. But he told himself, and his partners, that he'd open up. So he does.

“I know we didn't really think about this yesterday,” he says, his voice almost a whisper. “But you can't come with me to my friend.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asks confused. “We'll take you there, of course we can go.”

“I don't think he means physically, Kou,” Akaashi helps. He looks back at Kei, but he doesn't say anything else. Kei takes it as a sign to continue, so he tries to look for words.

“I mean that, even though I won't be home, I'm going back to the life I had.” he stares at his plate, wishing he still had some food left to distract himself with. “And as much as I would want that, you aren't a part of that. I can't drag you with me.”

“Tsukki! You can't honestly mean any of this, right?” Bokuto almost sounds a little like a kid, but his face shows a hurt no child should ever feel. Nor does Bokuto deserve this, but Kei really doesn't know how else to go about this.

“I'm sorry,” is all he can manage. 

Bokuto gets up from his chair, bend over the table to bring their faces closer. “No.”

“Kou,” Akaashi interrupts patiently, but Bokuto doesn't listen.

“No! I won't agree with this. You belong with us!” He slams his hand on the table. A couple of other guests in the cafe look their way, but apparently he doesn't care.

“You opened up to me, and to Keiji, and you want to be with us, and you don't want to go back to your home. And I don't even know why, I don't know what happened, but I will never force you unto running away from me. Or from Keiji.”

At this point, Kei can only hide his wide open eyes by looking at his lap. His mind is spinning, his eyes are glazing. He has to go through with this, he has to make a point. But Bokuto is right, he does want to be with them. He just can't. 

“I'm sorry,” he repeats. 

“If you're so sorry, take back what you said.” 

Kei doesn't, and then Akaashi speaks up.

“It's alright, Kei.” It makes Kei look up in surprise. “I get it, you need to do this alone.”

“Keiji!” Bokuto cries out. “What are you saying.” 

Akaashi ignores him, though. He puts his hand on Kei's shoulder and indicates he wants his hand. Kei takes it from his lap and onto the table, but his mind is blank.

“We'll part ways here, if that is what you want. But you have to remember one thing.” Kei nods. His heart aches a little that Akaashi agreed with this so easily, but he is also thankful for it. 

“Remember that Koutarou and I will be spending the night at the youth hostel a couple of streets from here. Did you see that when we drove by?”

Again, Kei nods, and Akaashi squeezes his hand. “We will leave tomorrow at noon. If, at any time, you need to come back, we'll be waiting for you there. Take your friend, if you want. We'll be there until noon.”

“Don't agree to this so easily!” Bokuto tries again. 

Then Akaashi turns his attention to Bokuto. “He needs this, Kou. He made his journey, now he has to finish it.”

Bokuto is silent after that. He looks from Akaashi over to Kei, before he nods and stands up straight. Then he walks around the table and pulls Kei up into a hug. His arms are squeezing the air out of Kei's lungs, but, to be fair, Kei needs it. He needs to be grounded to the floor, he needs to remember what Bokuto feels like, he needs to remember what he threw away. He feels another pair of arms join them, and then Akaashi kisses him on his cheek.

“Please take care of Koutarou,” Kei whispers to him. 

“I will,” is his answer. Then they let go, and Kei knows it's time to go.

“Goodbye,” he says, kissing both of them on the lips. Any other day he'd have cared about the audience they definitely have now, but now he just can't bring himself to.

Then he turns around, pulls out his wallet for the money, and walks outside. He doesn't dare to look back one more time, afraid he'll get too scared and run back. 

When he is outside, he finds some strength left to walk with certain steps to the address that's burned into his mind. Akaashi was right, he needs this. He needs to finish his story.

~~

When he passes the park, he can't help but think it resembles the one him and his friend used to hang out in. It was Kei's only friend, and whenever Kei could stand people around him, it would be that friend. That changed when his mom got a job here in Miami, and they had to move away. The only thing he had left was a memo with an address scribbled on it in children's handwriting.

With his mind being distracted by good memories, he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. He had looked up how to get from the cafe to the address, so he only had to look at street nameplates. Because of this, he didn't look around, didn't look at the traffic around him, and didn't register any faces that passed him in the park.

But there was one voice, one voice in the big crowd, that he'd always recognize.

“Kei!” the voice calls out. 

When Kei turned around, he was met with a pair of brown eyes that he hadn't seen for years.


	10. Families first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE, BUT HERE  
> heheheh, I got a bit distracted by my oneshot for Kurotsukki, go check it out?  
> BUt, here I am, another chapter, probably not going how anyone wants it to go, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Have fun reading ♡  
> also, Maybe look me up on tumblr? httpdance  
> you guys are the best  
> \- xoxox

“Kei.” 

Kei turns around to see someone he least expected to run into here.

“What are you doing here?” His voice sounds hostile, defensive, but he can't help it. 

“Mom told me what happened,” his brother answers.

“Yeah, I figured. I got your texts,” Kei answers. The texts he purposely ignored, because he knew his brother wasn't anywhere close and wouldn't give a damn about anyway.

“Why didn't you answer them?” Akiteru asks, daring to take a step closer to Kei. 

“What are you doing here?” Kei asks again, ignoring the other's question and taking a step away from him. He can see that his Akiteru has absolutely no idea how to handle his little brother.

That's what you get when you grow up separately.

“Mom freaked out, she called me. Asked me if I was with you. If you went to see dad.” he explains. His arms are uselessly hanging beside his body, his face looking desperate.

“You want me to believe she was worried about me?” 

“She is, Kei.”

“Then why hasn't she called me,” Kei deadpans.

That shuts Akiteru up for a second. Confusion flashes over his face, and his mouth opens and closes with the lack of words. 

“She said she did,” he says then.

“Well, she lied,” Kei answers. “Her only way of communicating was blocking my credit card and hoping for the best.”

“Your credit card?” Akiteru asks surprised. Did he seriously expect his grown up brother not to have a credit card? “Then how did you get here?”

Should Kei tell him about his days away? Kei doesn't want to get into details, but he can't think of another thing to say in how he got here, all the way in another state. 

“I met someone. They took care of me.” 

“What? Kei, you can't be serious.” Akiteru's voice sounds stern, now. Kei raises his eyebrows and raises his chin.

“Something wrong with that?” he asks, daring his brother to speak the truth.  
“You can't just travel with random strangers, Kei. What if she wanted something in return of taking  
care of you?” 

Of course. His brother instantly thinks about a woman, when he hears Kei has been taken care of. What else would he expect?

Then he thinks about Bokuto and Akaashi, and how they took care of him and made sure he was okay at all times. “Then I would have given it to them,” he tells Akiteru. 

Akiteru deflates a little at that. “Kei...”

“What?” Kei asks innocently. “You really think I'm so naive that I didn't think about that?” He doesn't get an answer, so he goes on. “Besides, how did you even know I would be here? You haven't contacted me in years, how did you expect this to turn out?”

Akiteru hesitates, before he speaks up again. “I remember him, Kei. I remember how close you were, and how you never talked to anyone else.” Kei's heart skips a beat at the softness in Akiteru's. 

“It was only a matter of time before you'd show up here.”

Kei can't help it, but he raises his upper lip in a defensive gesture. “Don't pretend like you know me, brother.” He spits out the last word, and Akiteru takes a surprised step back. 

Kei has grown, in the years that they didn't see each other. Now, even though it's not a lot of difference, Kei is taller than Akiteru. Akiteru knows it's only a matter of inches, but with the way Kei is standing, his chin raised and his chest out, he feels small. He feels small next to his little brother, and he doesn't know what to do.

Kei takes another step back and looks away. “I'm going to go now,” he says. “Don't follow me, please.”

“Where are you going?” Akiteru asks in mild disbelieve. He is still taken aback by the offensive look on Kei.

“To see Tadashi.”

“You can't, Kei.” the whispered words make Kei turn around again.

“Why would you think so?”

He sees Akiteru take a deep breath. “They moved again, Kei. They don't live there anymore.”

What? That can't be possible. They made a deal. Whenever one of them would move again, they'd contact each other. He'd know the new address.

“You're lying.” his voice is a whisper, not sure what to make of Akiteru's statement.

“I'm not. I'm sorry, Kei.” Akiteru tries to step closer and take his hand, but Kei just pulls it away again.

“How do you even know.”

“I went there. I ringed the bell and asked if I could see him.” Akiteru is silent for a second, before he continues. “They didn't even remember who I was talking about.”

Kei is quiet now, staring at his brother as if he doesn't know him. He has trouble processing what Akiteru just said, and his mind begins to spin in circles. 

Tadashi, his best friend, doesn't live where he said he would live anymore. He didn't bother informing Kei, he broke his promise. Did he think Kei was not worthy of staying friends with? And because of this, Kei's trip has been for nothing. He has nowhere to go.

Is he supposed to go home again, now? Is he supposed to go back to a house that never welcomed him in the first place?

“I don't believe you.” His heart takes over his brain, and he all but spits at Akiteru. “You're just saying this to get me home.”

“I'm not...” Akiteru says softly. But Kei doesn't listen to him anymore, and makes his way to the other side of the street. He's almost at Tadashi's house, he will greet his friend like he had planned. 

He hears Akiteru follow him, but doesn't pay attention to it. And Akiteru doesn't try to stop him, so maybe he finally realized his lies are stupid and see-through and so, so unbelievable. 

Once he is at the front door, he takes a second to breath. Be happy, smile, and show Tadashi you're okay.

Then he rings the bell, and waits. He shoots a glance behind him, but Akiteru is lingering at the end of the street. The coward didn't even want to be there when Kei showed him his lies were untrue.

Before him, the door opens, and a middle aged woman is on the threshold. He doesn't recognize her, but maybe she's friends with Tadashi's parents.

Kei smiles, although it is a shaky one. “Hi, I'm here for Tadashi?”

The woman looks at him puzzled, then she pulls a pitying sweet face that makes Kei's stomach churn. “Are you okay, dear?” She takes a step towards him, and pulls the door closed behind her. 

“Yes, thank you.” Kei bows. “But I'd just really like to see Tadashi.”

“I know, dear, you told me. But I don't know who that is.”

Kei raises his eyebrows, and it makes the woman's smile falter a little. “When did I ask you?” he asks her.

“A couple of days ago.” She tries to extend her hand, but Kei takes a step back. “Are you sure you're okay, dear?”

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have listened to Akiteru. But when he looks at his brother, at the end of the street, and his anger wells up again.

“Don't call me dear,” he tells the woman. She is clearly shocked by it. “I wasn't here a couple of days ago. I should be the one asking you if you're okay.”

“I'm not sure I can follow you...” Her voice is still sweet, but Kei sees she's growing uncomfortable.

“So there's no Tadashi here?” Kei asks, just to be sure. “No Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

“I'm afraid not, dea- no, no Tadashi.”

He's not sure how it should feel, but Kei thinks he can feel his heart shattering. No escape, no friend, no Tadashi. 

“Thank you very much,” he tells the woman, while he makes a quick bow to her. Then he turns around and paces over to where he last saw Akiteru.

His brother looks like he wants to say something, but he apparently decides against it, because he doesn't speak a word as he leads Kei to the park they just met.

He sits down at a bench and Kei follows his lead. Then, when Kei is seated, and staring at his hands, Akiteru finally asks what happened.

Kei needs to take a deep breath before he can answer. He feels like he's choking up, and he is trying his hardest to hold back tears.

“They mistook me for you,” he tells Akiteru then. He knows it's not exactly what his brother asked, but it sums up the whole situation quite well.

“I'm sorry, Kei.” Akiteru sighs, and he puts his arm around Kei's shoulders.

Kei doesn't really know what does it, the arm around his shoulders, or finally seeing his brother again after their parents divorced. It's probably just this whole situation, but the tears begin to flow down his cheeks. 

He left his house to escape his mom, who didn't even bother to call and make sure he was okay. He left Bokuto and Akaashi, the two people who hadn't judged him for being him, to find his best friend. But that friend disappeared, and he left his partners for nothing. And then he ran into his brother, a brother that didn't bother staying in touch with him. 

The tears flow down hard.

None of them talk, Akiteru letting Kei lose control for a minute, Kei is thankful for that. He buries his face in Akiteru's shoulder, and Akiteru tightens his grip on Kei's. After the minute turned into half an hour, Kei finally feels like he can open his eyes again. He sits up straight and looks at Akiteru.

“I'm sorry for that.”

“Don't be sorry.” Akiteru smiles. “I'm just glad you didn't wear make up.”

Kei laughs a little, but he can't keep that up for longer than a second. “Why are you here, Aki?”

Akiteru clicks his tongue, as if Kei should know the answer to that. “I couldn't leave you alone.” he shrugs his shoulders then.

“We haven't talked in years, though,” Kei whispers. “You already left me alone.”

If Akiteru didn't expect this question, he would have cringed. But he knows his brother, despite of what his reason is. “You were growing up, Kei. I couldn't be the brother you looked up to anymore. I didn't know how to act around you, anymore.”

“I needed you.”

“I'm sorry, brother. I know I fucked up. I'm really sorry.”

Kei is quiet after that again. He knows Akiteru is sorry. He knows he got distant from his brother the older he got. He couldn't really stop it. It became part of him, he would become the guy that shut people out. Even his family.

His father and brother living miles away didn't really help the situation, though. Sometimes he felt like his father chose Akiteru over him. He knows that's not how it went, but in bad moods, he is unable to stop the thoughts popping into his head.

“Let's get something to eat,” Akiteru says then. He stands up and reaches his hand out for Kei to take it.

“I just ate with...” Kei doesn't finish his sentence, but Akiteru knows what he want to say.

“That's alright. Let's find something for me then, I'm starving.”

Kei nods in agreement, and he takes his brother's hand. Then they wander the streets in search for something to snack on.

~~

They end up with each a hotdog in their hand, Kei not being able to resist it after he smelled the scent coming out of the hotdog stand. Akiteru is the one keeping the conversation up, but Kei really tries to keep up. He wants to connect to his brother again, because he knows it was partially his fault they fell out of touch. 

The conversation is sometimes a bit awkward, the ten years since their separation taking its toll. But he can see Akiteru likes being with him. It makes him feel a little better.

Akiteru tells him about his law school classes, how he is barely able to keep up with the smart students around him, only because he likes it so much. 

Kei had always thought that when he would go to college or university, he would end up studying law. Knowing his brother isn't all that different from him feels good. He feels proud of Akiteru. 

“How's dad?” Kei asks after Akiteru seems to be done talking about school.

Akiteru turns his face to Kei, he wants to gauge his expression. But Kei being Kei, it proofs difficult for Akiteru, but he decides to just tell the truth.

“Dad's seeing someone.”

That makes Kei choke on his hotdog a little. He stops walking and Akiteru claps him on the back until he's fine again. Then he starts walking again, this time a little slower.

“How long?”

“A couple of months,” Akiteru tells him. “They seem pretty serious about it.”

“Ah,” Kei says. “Do you like her?” 

“I don't see her very often.” Akiteru scratches the back of his neck, like he's ashamed to admit that. 

“I live in the dorms still, so I don't get to be home often. I like what I know about her though.”

Kei hesitates, he doesn't know what to say next. He doesn't have a close connection with his dad, never had in the first place. But he does feel a little weird thinking about his dad being with someone else but his mom. That's how it had always been, that's what he knows. Lately his whole world seems to be turned upside down. 

Then he notices the street they're walking in, and he almost stumbles on his feet. All thoughts about his dad flee his mind, and he can only be focused on one thing. They're about to pass the cafe that he left Bokuto and Akaashi in. 

Will they still be in there? He looks at his watch. An hour has gone by since, they'll have moved on, right? 

He can't help but sneak a peak inside when they pass, though. To see if he can see Bokuto's ridiculous hair, or if he can see Akaashi's beautiful face. Just a glimpse would be enough to make him enter. 

Akiteru notices his interest in the cafe. “Do you want to go in, Kei?”

Kei whips his head around to his brother. “No,” he says, a little too fiercely. 

Akiteru raises his eyebrow – 'is that a Tsukishima thing,' Kei thinks – and stops walking. “Is this where you ate, before you went to Tadashi's address?”

Kei looks inside again. “Yeah,” he answers, without thinking about it much. There's a lot more people inside than when he was there with his partners. It's difficult to distinguish anyone in there, but if they were in there, Kei would've seen them. He's certain about it. 

“So with who did you eat there?” Akiteru asks, trying to find out what Kei is thinking about. 

Kei looks back at his brother, sure there is nothing to see inside. “With the ones I traveled with,” he states simply. He doesn't care what his brother thinks. He only cares about that he won't see his partners anymore. He won't be able to tell them how much he cares about them. 

“Who did you travel with, Kei.” Akiteru's voice is serious now, almost stern.

Kei blinks, not used that anyone but his mom talked to him like this. But it was to be expected. He knows Akiteru cares about him, and Akiteru just wants to make sure he's okay.

He decides to tell his brother the truth. “Bokuto and Akaashi.”

“Japanese people?” Akiteru asks surprised. Kei nods, and he asks further. “How did you meet them?”

“Well,” Kei starts, taking a deep breath. “Remember how my credit card was blocked by mom?”

When Akiteru nods, he starts to tell him the whole story. How both his partners helped him in a certain way, how they got along so well, and how he felt about them.

Telling Akiteru about his feelings proves to be the hardest. He doesn't want to disappoint his brother, and he doesn't know how his brother stands on that topic. But he needs to tell him how much he likes them. 

When Kei is done talking, Akiteru is quiet for a minute. It's just to process all the new information, but it makes Kei very nervous. 

“Come back with me,” Akiteru says eventually. 

It catches Kei off-guard a little. “What?”

“Come back to dad with me. I know you don't want to go back to mom. I understand.” Akiteru sighs and holds Kei's shoulder. “But you can't wander the streets any more longer. You can't go back to those guys.”

“Why not?” 

“They won't be able to take care of you,” Akiteru says. 

It pisses Kei off, honestly, but he knows his brother is kind of right. They barely had any money. They would need to find some, if he was with them. 

He couldn't stay with them, even if he wanted to. Especially now that his journey had ended. His goal was to go to Tadashi, but Tadashi isn't here anymore. And Kei doesn't know where to look for him. He doesn't even have a small lead. 

So, with pain in his heart, he agrees to Akiteru. “Okay, I'll come with you.”

Akiteru smiles a little. “Thank you, Kei,” he tells Kei, and he holds Kei in a hug. “Dad will be happy, I know it.”

“Thank you for coming for me,” Kei whispers. For some reason, he feels so lost right now. He doesn't know what he'd have done if Akiteru wasn't here.

Akiteru tightens the hug, and presses Kei's head in his shoulder. “Of course, brother.”

“So you're not mad about it being men?” Kei asks carefully.  
Akiteru chuckles a little. “Kei, no, I'm not mad,” he says. “You're my little brother. I'm glad you're finding yourself.” 

He is quiet for a second, and then he adds, “but you really need to do that at home, where someone can look out for you.”

“Okay,” Kei whispers. He feels tears coming up again, but swallows them gone.

~~

They walk to Akiteru's car in silence. It's a few blocks away, and the sunny weather feels so out of place for Kei. The sun's warmth can't seem to warm him up, and his thoughts keep spinning around. 

Akiteru gets it, he gets that Kei needs some quiet now, so he stays silent. Kei is thankful for it, but he doesn't know if it would be better to listen to Akiteru and just tune out his own thoughts. He hates how his mind keeps bringing up pictures and memories of Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“The car's this way,” Akiteru says after a few minutes. 

Kei looks around, and sees a parking lot left of him. He nods to his brother and turns to follow him, but then his eye catches a particular building down the street to his right.

It's the youth hostel what Akaashi was talking about. 

It makes Kei stop in his paces, and his mind is instantly torn in two.

He knows he's going with his brother, he decided that for himself. But leaving, and not seeing his partners one last time after he is this close, it just feels wrong.

He looks over to Akiteru, who noticed he stopped walking. 

“What's wrong?” Akiteru asks him.

Kei doesn't really know what's wrong. There's nothing wrong in particular. But it will be wrong if he turns left now. He knows he'll regret it for forever. 

He can't seem to speak out loud, so he just points at the building, hoping his brother will catch up with is mind.

He does, apparently, because Akiteru's mouth makes a small 'o.' Then he walks over to Kei and puts his hands on both of Kei's shoulders.

“Is that where you'd meet them?” 

“Yeah,” Kei manages. 

“You already said goodbye to them, Kei. Let's go,” Akiteru tries to convince him. He pulls his hands away and turns around half. But Kei feels his breath coming short when he thinks of leaving now. His heart starts to race and he has to breath through his mouth because for some reason he feels like he's suffocating when he breaths through his nose.

He can't leave without seeing them one more time. He can't leave until he can kiss them one last time.

It's weird, craving something so much. But as soon as he admits it to himself, he feels himself calm down. A strange sense of purpose washes over him, and he looks his brother in the eye.

“No,” he tells Akiteru. “I have to see them one more time.”

Maybe Akiteru sees the panic in his eyes making room for confidence, or maybe he had just expected something like this, but he nods.

“Alright, we'll go in there. But we can't leave too late, Kei,” he says. Then he walks past Kei in the course of the hostel. 

Kei grabs his arm and pulls him back. “No,” he says. “I want to do this alone.”

Akiteru thinks about it for a few seconds, but then he agrees. “Alright, I'll wait for you in the car.”

“Thank you,” Kei tells him.

“Do what you have to do, little brother.” Akiteru smiles.

Kei gives him a quick hug, and then he walks away. He knows Akiteru is watching him leave, so he has to try to look strong and determined. 

Once he's inside the building, the atmosphere throws him off his feet a little bit. Teenagers and young adults are walking all around the lobby, and the place looks nothing like the hay barn he, for some reason, had expected. The walls are bright colored, furniture soft and comfortable, and a few people are making use of the soccer table that's standing in the corner.

Looking for his partners is probably going to be a bit harder than he anticipated. But he knows what they look like, he knows he'll see them if they're in one of the public spaces. And if not, he'll just ask at the check-in if they know who he's talking about.

He has to do this, and he knows it will work out. He just has to stay calm and focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWUAHH
> 
> I'm alright


	11. Handsome and helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!  
> I've had a pretty stupid, shitty, fucked up week, but everythings resolved now and I had FINALLY time for my precious dorks again. We're nearing the end, although I'm not sure how long that end is gonna get (；´∀｀)  
> I have a lot more in store for them, but I don't know yet if that's gonna fit in this story or not~  
> Enjoy, and remember, your comments make me live for days on end, they're precious ( ˘ ³˘)

It takes Kei about thirty minutes to give in to his doubts. 

He can't find Bokuto nor Akaashi, and, if he has to believe the receptionist, they don't have a room yet.

He can't find them and they're going to leave without him and he won't have the chance to say goodbye and on top of that he won't ever know what he could have had, if he had stayed with them.

What he's supposed to do now? He wouldn't know. 

Instead, he just stares ahead in space. The voices around him fill his brain, the sounds more like bees than actual people. He feels himself walking, but he doesn't know where to. He sees the rooms around him change, but he has no idea how many doors he's passing. 

At some point, the sounds around him lower in volume, and it helps to clear his head. He manages to focus his eyes. He landed in some sort of lounge; couches with pillows, and tables with boardgames. It looks almost like a living room.

The reason the voices disappeared is because there's only one other person in the room, standing behind what seems to be a small drink counter. Kei takes a deep breath in relieve, almost feeling like he's drowning in the silence.

It's perfect.

He sits down on one of the couches, pulls a pillow on his lap, and lifts his legs on the couch. He doesn't care about his shoes being dirty, he can do what he want.

He has to come up with some sort of plan, because right now, he has two options. 

He can either wait for his partners to magically turn up or look further. He curses himself for not noting down either of their numbers.

Or he can stop looking and just go home.

Not his old him, luckily, but his new one. The one where his brother and him will live together, where he will meet his father again, and where he will be away from his mom.

It honestly sounds really good, when he thinks about it. It would be a perfect situation, though, if he could find his damn partners. He doesn't know why he can't just leave without them, he already said goodbye in the cafe. But for some reason, he can't bring himself to get up and walk away now.

“Can I get something for you?” A voice drags him from his thoughts, and Kei looks up to the counter. The attendant is looking at him expectantly. After a quick glance through the empty room, Kei confirms the question was directed at him.

“I don't have any money,” he answers, his voice not too kind.

He then pulls out his phone and tries to look busy. He decides he will wait around some more, not being able to leave his partners behind. He does, however, have to find a different waiting spot, because the attendant is walking over to him. 

He looks up just in time to see the guy sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. He has two drinks in his hands, and one of them is reached out in Kei's direction. 

“I don't think you're supposed to be sitting on a table,” Kei says, trying to move his gaze to something else than the guy's hazel eyes. Two hazel eyes that fit perfectly in a very, very handsome face.

“I don't think you're supposed to have your shoes on the couch,” the guy counters.

And even though Kei told himself he could do what he wants, he grows a little conscious, and he moves his feet back on the ground.

The guy smiles, and urges Kei to take the second drink. “Here,” he says. “I'm Tetsurou.”

Kei hears him say the words, but he doesn't really register them. “Why are you offering me a drink,” he asks instead.

The guy sighs, takes one of Kei's hands, and pushes the drink in it. Kei feels a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“You looked lonely and upset,” handsome explains. 

Kei raises his eyebrow and automatically thinks about his brother, waiting for him. 

“I'm not lonely,” he says, but he knows it doesn't sound all that convincing. 

“So you are upset?” the guy asks, leaning a bit forward. He opens his drink and takes a big gulp.  
Kei can see his Adam's apple move, and he has to swallow himself to- to what? To swallow the drool that's forming in his mouth? Bullshit. 

“You can talk to me, if you want,” the guy says, after he sets his drink down next to him.

And Kei wants to, he wants to listen to that voice some more. 

But instead, he gets up, looking down on the ridiculous hair of a ridiculous handsome drink attendant.

“I'm meeting with friends,” he stutters. Then he walks around the guy's legs and out of the lounge. 

“Come back some other time!” the guy calls after him.

Kei is nearing the door when he feels safe enough to take a deep breath and try to calm his beating heart down. It works for a second, but then there's a yell from in front of him that makes him jump again.

“Tsukki!” 

Kei looks up, and his eyes widen when he sees Bokuto running at him with open arms. He smiles, and moves to take Bokuto into his own arms. He looks over Bokuto's shoulder and sees Akaashi walking up to him, a smile bigger than Kei had ever seen on his face.

“You came back!” Bokuto yells in Kei's ear. “Keiji was right!”

“What do you mean?” Kei asks as he pulls back from the hug.

“I was super mad at Keiji for telling you it was okay to go, you know. But he explained that he thought you'd come back to us,” he explains, a big smile plastered on his face.

So Akaashi wasn't just okay with him leaving like that? That's a bit of a relieve for Kei, knowing that Akaashi didn't actually think it was better to split up. It _does_ make saying goodbye even harder, but Kei supposes he has some time before he has to start.

He walks up to Akaashi and gives him a kiss, happy that they're still in an almost empty room.

Talking about almost empty...

“Who is the guy staring intently at you, Kei?” Bokuto asks flurried. “Is it your friend? Gosh, he's handsome.” 

Kei has to laugh about Bokuto's sigh, and then he looks over at the attendant. “No, it's not my friend.” He sees the glances from both Akaashi and Bokuto and adds, “long story.”

They both nod, and Kei goes on. “He started talking to me when I was waiting for you guys,” he explains. “I don't really remember his name, though.”

Bokuto laughs at that, and Kei raises an eyebrow to indicate a question.

“I didn't think you could forget things, Tsukki,” Bokuto tells him. Kei feels himself blush a little, knowing the precise reason he forgot.

“I was... a little distracted, you could say.”

“Aw, Kei, were you so happy to be seeing us again?” Bokuto asks, and wraps an arm around Kei's shoulder. 

Kei is prepared to leave it at that, but Akaashi has other plans.

“I don't think that's why, Kou.” He laughs, his intense gaze making Kei blush even more.

“It's not-” Kei starts, knowing that Akaashi is about to reveal him, but Akaashi interrupts him again.

“He was distracted by mister handsome's looks,” he says, rubbing Kei's cheek softly. “Your pale skin makes it incredibly easy for others to see when you're blushing. I love it.”

Kei doesn't know what to say to that, so he doesn't. He just hides his face in Bokuto's shoulder, even though it's at a bit of an awkward angle.

“Ohoho!?” Bokuto laughs. “Let's take you away before I get jealous, babe.” And then he pulls Kei and Akaashi into the main area.

Kei lets Bokuto take him away, but if he had looked a little longer at Akaashi, he'd have seen the wink Akaashi gave the Handsome attendant.

He would also have seen how Handome's face turned red in an instant, a very cute gesture, if Akaashi could say so.

~~

Bokuto then leads them into the dining room, where containers with food are stalled out for lunch. They take a seat, Kei in the middle. He feels good, sitting there, but he knows he can't drag it on for too long. His brother is waiting, and this is not going to be an easy conversation.

“So,” Akaashi starts. “How did it end with your friend?”

“They moved,” Kei explains. “I don't know where to, though. The new residents didn't know who we were talking about.” It feels wrong, having to explain it, but Kei knows it's not. He just has to wrap his head around it still.

“We?” Bokuto sounds a little confused, but Kei understands that. He didn't mean for that slip up to happen, wanted to tell them what happened in one, quick sentence.

“I- I ran into my brother,” he clarifies.

“You- what?” 

“Holy shit, you have a brother?” 

Both reactions are completely different, and Kei doesn't even have to listen to know who said what. But it makes him feel a little guilty that he didn't tell them.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just didn't really come up.” He looks at his hands.

“That's fine,” Akaashi says, and he takes one of Kei's hands. 

“So what happens now?” Bokuto asks, as he takes Kei's other hand.

And for the second time today, Kei has to explain what happened in the time he was gone. This time, it's going to hurt his listeners, though, which makes it all the more harder. 

He tells his partners about running into Akiteru, he tells them how he had blamed his brother for leaving him alone. Then he goes on about how Tadashi wasn't there, the crying in the park, the making up with his brother. And then, at last, he tells them how his brother offered to bring Kei with him, to their dad.

“I agreed,” he finishes his monologue. 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto are silent, and Kei can't really tell what they're thinking. But then the hand that is in Bokuto's grip gets squeezed hard, and Kei looks up to Bokuto. 

His face is harsh, eyebrows low. It has a dangerous vibe around it, and Kei doesn't know how dangerous Bokuto can get.

“I'm sorry,” he tells the others. “I didn't come back to join again. I just wanted you to know where I would go.” His words end in a whisper, feeling the tears come back in his eyes again.

“So you're leaving for real, this time?” Bokuto asks then.

Kei nods, and he squeezes Bokuto's hands – as much as he can, anyway.

“We wish you'd come with us, Kei,” Akaashi tells him. “We don't have a plan yet, but Kou and I agreed we would make one when you got back.”

“I can't stay,” Kei tells them again. He tries his best not to shut his feelings out, not to empty his head. He wants to know what he feels when he leaves behind the best thing that happened to him. Maybe it's a little masochistic, but he wants to be able to blame himself later.

“Give us your number,” Bokuto says. “So we can always stay in contact.”

Kei agrees, and he enters his number in both of their phones. His phone becomes two more names richer, making the almost-empty contact list a little more colorful.

“Kei,” Bokuto says, after he has his phone back in his pocket.

Kei looks at him, and he sees Bokuto's eyes slowly turning red. 

“Kei,” he repeats. It occurs to Kei that Bokuto isn't trying to say anything. He just wants to say his name. Kei's heart tightens up, and he gives Bokuto a weak smile.

Then he pries his hands lose from their grips, and he stands up. “I really should go, now. Aki is waiting for me.”

The others nod, and they get up to give him one last hug. But at the last moment, Akaashi seems to change his mind.

“Can we meet him?” he asks. “Can we meet your brother?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kei nods. He doesn't see why not, anything to delay the dreaded goodbye.

On their way to the parking lot, Akaashi and Kei are quiet, both listening to Bokuto. Kei appreciates how Bokuto still tries to make the best of the situation, how he isn't going to let a minute go to waste. He keeps talking about Elora, and how he wants a little girl to take care of later. How he can even think about that, at this age, Kei doesn't know, but he loves listening to it.

Bokuto is walking with his arm around Kei, and on Kei's other side is Akaashi, gripping his hand like he is afraid Kei will let go before absolutely necessary.

But Bokuto's calm demeanor disappears when they see Akiteru standing against a car. Kei looks at Bokuto as the other takes away his arm and starts walking up to Akiteru.

It wouldn't be such a problem, the two of them talking before Akaashi and Kei arrive, but Kei sees that Bokuto has balled his hands to fists.

“Koutarou,” he says, but Bokuto doesn't listen.

“Shit,” Akaashi says, and they both start running to catch up with Bokuto.

“It's your fault!” Bokuto suddenly yells, when he comes in hearing distance from Akiteru. Akiteru steps away from the car and looks confused at Bokuto. Then he sees Kei coming up from behind, and his face turns understanding.

“You're the reason he's leaving us!” Bokuto goes on. He's now right in front of Akiteru, and he is visibly trying not to punch Akiteru.

“Bokuto, stop,” Kei tells him when he and Akaashi arrive. He puts a hand on Bokuto's shoulder and tries to pull him away.

But Bokuto doesn't listen, doesn't even seem to notice him. “I was taking care of him! We had it good, and you had to come and ruin it.”

Akiteru just looks at Bokuto, just lets it happen. Kei is thankful for that, he knows that Bokuto would be spurred on if Akiteru would talk back.

“Bokuto,” Kei tries again, and this time he seems to get a response. Bokuto's head turns his way a little, and his mouth closes. But then he raises his arms, shrugging Kei off. He's obviously not giving up. He turns back to Akiteru and drops his voice.

“You weren't there for him when he needed you, and now you think you can just waltz right back into his life?”

Akiteru's eyes grow wide, and Kei pulls Bokuto away.

“What do you think you're doing?” he asks sternly. This wasn't the plan and Bokuto knows it. 

“I'm doing what you should've done after he asked you to leave us,” Bokuto says. 

“I know,” Kei tells him. He takes a deep breath and kisses Bokuto. He has to calm down and think straight. He doesn't want to be mad at Bokuto.

He puts a hand on Bokuto's cheek to caress it softly. “But I can't stay here,” he continues then. “I still have to go to school. I'm seventeen, for fuck's sake.”

For some reason, Bokuto changes from angry owl into whining kid after this. “I will take care of you, though. Both Keiji and I will. You've got the whole summer.” He takes Kei's shoulder in his hands and pulls him closer. “You can't leave us. You mean too much to me, Kei.” He looks Kei dead in the eye, leaving no room for argument. Kei believes him, wants to believe him, too. Maybe that's the decisive factor; how much Bokuto cares for him.

Kei sighs. From the very beginning he couldn't say no to Bokuto. When the stranger on the train offered to help him, he couldn't say no. Even though he had never, ever thought he'd accept help from anyone. Let alone a stranger.

He looks over at Akaashi and his brother. They're in a deep conversation, both with a phone in their hands. Probably exchanging numbers. Akaashi looks like he's making business arrangements, and Kei smiles a little. Akaashi is definitely the responsible one in their romantic thing. 

“Okay,” he says, not knowing who exactly he is talking to. 

“Okay what?” Bokuto asks hopefully. Kei looks back over at him, and not even a small part of him regrets his decision. He's happy, with them, and he's not going to throw that away.

“Okay, I'll stay with you.”

“Really?” Bokuto's eyes grow wide, as does his smile. But he still seems a bit hesitant, he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

“You're the one who convinced me, Kou,” Kei says. “But, we have to find a source of money. This week, if possible. I spend all my money today on that lunch.”

Now, Bokuto's smile reaches its widest span, and it's a beautiful sighs for Kei. He takes Kei in a big hug, and Kei returns it with ease. Bokuto might not be taller than Kei, but his body is bigger. It feels really good to let his arms surround him.

“We will!” Then Bokuto lets go of him and runs up to Akaashi and Akiteru. 

Kei follows him, intent to tell Akiteru before Bokuto does, but he already knows he will fail at that.

“Keiji!” Bokuto yells. When he's back at the other two, he pulls Akaashi away and kisses him deeply.

When he lets go, Akaashi's face is flushed. He quickly glances over at Akiteru. “What's going on?”

The same time Kei steps up next to his brother, asking for attention, Bokuto blurs out the good news. “He's staying!”

Akiteru looks at Kei, raising his eyebrow. Kei just raises his hands in a 'I don't know' way. “I am,” he tells Akiteru then. “I couldn't say no to him.”

“Kei...” Akiteru starts, but Kei interrupts him.

“I'm sure of it, Aki.” 

Akiteru gives him a long look, and then looks over at Kei's partners. “Can I have a quick word with him?” he asks them, and Akaashi nods and pulls Bokuto away.

Kei can hear Bokuto squeal a little, and Akaashi is obviously trying not to do the same.

“Why did you change your mind, Kei?” Akiteru asks him.

He takes a second to form and answer, but it's quite simple, actually. “I like them,” he says. “I don't want to leave them yet.”

Akiteru looks at Kei, and for a second Kei has trouble figuring out what he's thinking. But then he starts to smile a little, and Kei sighs in relief. 

“You've sure grown up, hu?” Akiteru says, more confirming his own thoughts than asking Kei.

“I have.”

“And you're absolutely sure about this?”

“I am.” Kei smiles at his brother. He feels shy, expressing how he feels about someone in such a way. But the two pairs of eyes burning in his back give him strength, somehow.

“Dad will be sorry,” Akiteru tries again.

“You already called him?” Kei asks, and Akiteru nods. “What did he say?”

“He said he expected you to change your mind.” 

Kei looks confused at his brother. “Why did he think so?”

“Well,” Akiteru says, as he takes out his wallet out of his back pocket. “Apparently mom and dad have been talking about us. Keeping each other updated about everything. Mom said you have quite a mind of your own.”

Kei can't help but smile at that. He doesn't know why, but the thought of his dad hearing about him makes him a little happy. It also means they're not fighting as much as they used to do. He knows they wont get together anymore, but maybe the idea of visiting on birthdays isn't as far out of reach as he'd thought.

“I want you to take this,” Akiteru says then, and he holds out his credit card for Kei.

“Why?” 

“'Cause you don't have one, you don't have any money,” Akiteru shrugs. Then he smiles sheepishly.  
“Also, I want to know where you are. This way I'll know what love hotel you're spending your nights in.”

Kei turns red instantly, stuttering to defend himself. Akiteru just laughs at him, and takes him in a big embrace.

“It was good to see you again, little brother,” he says. “I promise I'll keep in touch with you. You can even come and annoy me in the apartment I will me getting next year.”

“I will.” 

Then Kei turns around, back to his partners. They both give him a kiss on the cheek, and Akaashi takes his hand again.

Kei waves at his brother one last time, and then they start walking back the the hostel.

~~

“We're with three,” Akaashi tells the woman behind the reception.

“I'll look if we've got room,” she answers, and smiles brightly. Her eyes may stick a little too long on Akaashi's face, but he doesn't seem to notice.  
He turns back to the other two, who are still standing with tangled hands. Bokuto doesn't want to let go of Kei's, like he is preventing Kei from running away again. It's not like Kei minds.

“I'm glad you're back,” Akaashi tells him with a soft smile.

“So you said.” This is maybe the third time Akaashi said something along that way, and Kei is beginning to feel guilt of ever leaving them in the first place. “Why didn't you two get a room as soon as you got here?” he asks to distract himself.

The look Akaashi gives Bokuto makes him blush.

“I found the play-room,” Bokuto admits.

“And he got hooked up on pool,” Akaashi adds. “I had to stand by and watch how Kou lost all his games.”

“That's a tactic! I explained it to you!”

“What do you mean?” Kei asks. “You're going to show them how bad you are so they'll let you win on purpose?”

“No!” Bokuto grins mischievously. “I'm going to make everyone think I suck and then tomorrow I'm going to play for money and then I'll win everything. 'Cause I do, in fact, not suck.”

“Are you serious?” Kei raises his eyebrow in disapproval. “You're gonna be a con player?”

“A very handsome con player that is only trying to make money for his partners,” Bokuto says as he plants a kiss on both of their cheeks.

“You are the devil,” Akaashi mumbles, but Kei sees a smile around his lips. He agrees with Akaashi, Bokuto can be really sweet and outgoing, and sometimes without even thinking about what he does. And it's precisely because of that, that Kei likes him so much. He's innocent, but at the same time he's not.

Then Kei's eye falls on the guy from earlier, who is walking their way right now. Him looking makes the others turn around too, and Bokuto sighs.

“I don't understand how someone can rock a leather jacket so well.” 

“It makes him look like a punk,” Akaashi scowls, but even Kei can notice how it sounds a little too longing to be taken serious. 

“He probably is,” Kei answers. Then he turns back around the the counter. For some reason the guy irritates him, but he doesn't know why. Maybe it's the hair.

Then the guy walks behind the counter and starts looking at some papers.

“Excuse me,” the receptionist says, and the trio turn their attention back to her. “I'm very sorry, but we don't have three beds in one room anymore. Only two and one. Would you want to do that?”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asks, and he steps closer to look at the screen, as if he will understand what it all means.

“I am. I am very sorry, but it's summer, and you've come in at the end of the day.”

“It's your fault we don't have a room, yet,” Kei tells Bokuto. “You should sleep alone.”

He means it as a joke, and Akaashi gets it, but Bokuto doesn't. He starts to pout and his head kind of disappears into his shoulders, making him look smaller.

“I'll make lots of money tomorrow to make it up to you...”

“Kou,” Kei says. He feels guilty now, so he puts his hand on Bokuto's cheek and pinches it softly. “I was kidding, I'm sorry. We will figure something out. I'm sure there are lots of other places we can go to.”

“And we can always make the car as comfortable as it can get,” Akaashi adds. He quickly kisses Bokuto's cheek before he turns back to the lady. “If you're sure there's nothing else, we will look for another place.”

The lady is about to say something, when the guy from earlier starts talking. 

“What seems to be the problem, Steph?” he asks, although he was clearly eavesdropping.

“We don't have room for three in one room anymore,” she tells him, and the guy makes a thinking face.

“Why don't you put them in my room. We still have that one empty bed, and Carlos and Sasha are still out of time for the week.”

She looks a little puzzled at him, but then her eyes flicker over at Kei and his partners, and her face turns into understanding.

“You're one sly guy, Tetsu,” she sighs. “If it's for one night, I'm sure the manager won't mind.”

Tetsurou – Kei finally remembers again – grins, and walks around the counter again. “Just check them in, leave the room number open,” he tells the lady. Then he stops in front of the trio, and offers his arm to Akaashi. “If you'd follow me, gentleman.”

Akaashi eagerly takes the arm, and before either Kei or Bokuto can catch up with what's happening, Akaashi and Tetsurou have already started walking towards the stairs.


	12. The hint in your names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of hardship after hardship, i find that writing helps me go though it all. I'm happy I finally got to finish another chapter, and I hope everyone likes it as much as I do ♡

“I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Tetsurou Kuroo, nineteen years old, kicked out by my parents and currently living the dream among the youth.” Kuroo looks over his shoulder and smiles. The smile looks an awful lot like a lion playing with its food. It sends shivers down Kei's spine, but they're not all bad shivers. It looks sexy, that grin on his face. It annoys Kei to no end.

They're walking through he hostel, the partners following Kuroo as he still holds on to Akaashi's arm. He leads them, chitchatting about this and that, all the way up to the sketchy parts of the hostel. At the end of a certain hallway he stops in front of a door, and holds up a key. Then he opens the door and steps aside for the trio.

“Welcome to my crib!” he says, and he gestures for Kei and his partners to step inside. 

Akaashi is inside in no time, dropping his bag in the corner and opening the curtains. Kei follows him, but Bokuto looks a little hesitant. He lingers outside, not quite near Kuroo. Kei tries to force him inside with a glare, but Kuroo just laughs about it.

“So, who are the lovely boys standing around me, right now?”

“Keiji Akaashi!” Akaashi immediately says, and he holds up a hand for Kuroo to grab.

Kuroo grabs it and shakes it, then he looks over at Kei. “So I know they call you Tsukki, which is ridiculously cute. So unless your real name is even cuter, I'm going to call you Tsukki, too.” Again, that smile, and Kei wonders why he ever thought this was a nice guy. This guy is full of problems and bound to drag them down with him. 

“My name is Kei Tsukishima, and I'd prefer if you'd call me exactly that, instead of Tsukki,” Kei says, trying to keep his face straight. 

“Ow, but that's no fun, Tsukki,” Kuroo retorts. “Don't worry, I won't abuse the nickname, I just think it suits you.”

“You don't even know me yet,” Kei says, beginning to feel confused. He doesn't get why Kuroo is already succeeding in pissing him off so much. It doesn't even look like he's trying hard. But that smirk, and that ridiculous hair, and the way he's obviously trying to get under Kei's skin, it pisses Kei off.

“But I do know you're very cute, and a cute nickname suits you perfectly.” Kuroo shrugs, having no problem with his obvious attempts at flirting. 

Bokuto then decides to butt in, getting jealous that his partners get all the attention. “You should stop flirting with our Tsukki.”

Kuroo then turns around to Bokuto. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?” he asks, and the smirk disappears, making way for a genuine and attractive smile.

But Bokuto hesitates answering, instead asking a totally random question. “Is this where you're going to kill us?”

For a second, Kei is afraid Kuroo will take it the wrong way and get offended. He's the host, right now, and could kick them out any time again. But then Kuroo starts laughing, grabbing Bokuto's shoulder for support. As _if_ he would fall down.

“And rob the world of such awesome hair? No way I'm going to kill you!”

“Oh, no,” Kei groans, not really intending to. 

“Oh, no,” Akaashi repeats glancing at Kei and thinking exactly what Kei is thinking. That was exactly the right way to spur Bokuto on to be even louder than usual.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto exults, throwing his hands in the air, forgetting his initial uneasiness in the progress. “It really is awesome, right? I'm Koutarou Bokuto, bro!”

Kei sees Kuroo light up, apparently happy to be called a 'bro.' “Awesome, bro!”

Then Bokuto walks into the room, pulling Kuroo with him. “Alright, let me see where we will be sleeping.” 

“Okay,” Kuroo says, as he pulls a couple of towels out of the closets. He then divides them over three of the four beds in the room. “Originally, this was a guest room. But me, Sasha, and Carlos all live here when we're not working. Those two are off for a couple of days, though, so I have this little bit of kingdom all to myself. 

“That,” he continues as he points at a bunk on the right side of the room, “is where they sleep, so feel free to fight over who is gonna sleep where.” Then he turns around and leans against the left bunk. “This is where I sleep, on the bottom. The top bunk is not in use, also free for you to fight over.”

“Thank you,” Akaashi says. He then steps closer to the window to look at the view. “Kou, you can see the beach from here!”

“Awesome!” Bokuto says, and he runs up to Akaashi. He puts his arm around the shorter one and kisses the top of his head. 

“Alright!” Kuroo says, and he clears his throat. “I'll leave you to settle in a bit. I'm sorry there's no place to leave your clothes, but I see that you didn't bring all that much.” He grins again, and walks towards the door. “I have to get back to work now, see you all during dinner! Oh, and,” he turns back around as he's about to leave the room, “I'd appreciate it if you two,” he points at Akaashi and Bokuto, “aren't going to have sex right now.” Then he turns around and leaves the room.

“No promises!” Akaashi yells after him, after which Bokuto makes a screeching sound of embarrassment. 

~~

After about an hour, filled with Bokuto catching Kei up on what happened in the half a day he was gone, the partners are all sitting in the dining room, plates full and stomachs empty.

“This looks so good!” Bokuto says, before he digs in.

“It sure does, for the price we're paying,” Akaashi jokes, winking at Kei.

Kei smiles back at him, happy he is still able to. He loved listening to Bokuto telling him about today. Akaashi and Bokuto got some time to really bond, making it seem like they've known each other for ages. Kei isn't jealous, though. He is happy for Akaashi, he was afraid the other would think he'd be intruding in their relationship. Now Akaashi can see they both need him as much as he needs them.

Kei starts eating his food, too, savoring the flavor of the strawberry shortcake he found. 

“You gotta eat your real food first, babe,” Bokuto tells him. “That's dessert.”

Kei frowns. “This is real food.”

“Why didn't you just wait until we would get dessert?” Akaashi asks him then. 

“It might be all eaten, by then.” Kei can't help it, but he starts blushing a little bit. But Akaashi grabs his face and pulls him closer to give him a kiss. Kei can taste the pasta sauce on Akaashi's lips, but he certainly doesn't mind.

“You can do what you want, here. I'm sorry I asked it like that,” Akaashi says as he pulls away. Kei doesn't know if it was Akaashi's intention, but he starts blushing even more.

“Woah, baby birds!” They hear then, and Kei looks over to see Kuroo walking up to them. “You really gotta explain your relationship to me.”

“I'm not a baby bird!” Bokuto defends himself, although he doesn't even know if he's older or not.

“You're not?” Kuroo asks. He pulls a chair to their table and sits down. “How old are you?”  
“I'm turning twenty this September,” Bokuto tells him. It doesn't even occur to him that Kuroo might actually be older, but luckily that's not a problem.

“Shit, you _are_ older,” Kuroo whines. “Damn.”  
Bokuto starts laughing, and Akaashi and Kei exchange a glance. Is Kuroo really just as extra as Bokuto?

“So, tell me now, please.” Kuroo says then. “Because you're all making me a little confused.”

Kei snickers and looks at Bokuto. “I ran away and he opened up his wings and helped me.”

“Aww, that sounds so cute, babe!” Bokuto says, and Kei starts blushing. He doesn't like blushing, or getting attention, but he does like making Bokuto feel good.

“So you two are the couple, here?” Kuroo asks. His face looks incredibly confused, and Akaashi laughs. 

“No, we don't do 'couples,'” he tells Kuroo. “That's our rule.”

“And no last names!” Bokuto smiles, pricking his cutlery. He looks a little like a boy trying to make a statement to his parents. 

“Ohoho? Wait, let me get this straight,” Kuroo says, voice low as he moves closer as to share a secret. “You're all doing it with each other?”

Even though it's not actually true till that extent, Akaashi plays along. He moves closer to Kuroo and looks him dead in the eye. “Does that spike your interest?”

Kei looks from Akaashi to Kuroo to Bokuto. What Akaashi is implying makes him a little uncomfortable. He knows that, when the time is there, he will gladly surrender to his partners, but until it is actually discussed, he doesn't really know how to handle things like this. 

He has heard a lot about physical relationships ruining the mental relationship people had with each other. It happened all the time at his high school. He doesn't want to go too fast. And this includes talking to strangers about it.

“It does, actually.” Kuroo tells Akaashi then, and then his gaze flickers to Kei and Bokuto. “Is there room for one more?”

“No,” Kei speaks up. He hides his uneasiness behind the humorless smile that always made his classmates shiver a little. Looking at Kuroo, it has the same effect on him. However, somehow Kuroo manages to hide it almost instantly behind the grin that Kei thinks is so attractive.

“Why, that's too bad.”

“Sorry, bro,” Bokuto says. He pats Kuroo on his shoulder. “We'll be sure to inform you when there is.”

“Thanks, bro.” Kuroo smiles and he stands up. “Don't eat too fast, you all. I'm gonna get my own food and then I'll join you again!”

~~

The rest of the evening passes uneventful. There's a movie playing in the hobby lounge, where Kuroo manages to get them the best spots.

Kei initially complains that he's not into comedy movies, but after being snuggled close by Akaashi and Kuroo, he stops being any more grumpy, and he just enjoys the company.

Things get awkward, however, when they're getting ready for bed. Kuroo said they should go ahead, to have their privacy. And Kei appreciates that. But, thinking back to the past couple of days, he realizes he has never actually changed into his sleeping clothes _in front of_ his partners. Bokuto and Akaashi seem to have no problem with getting half naked, but Kei is shy. Or, more specific, he's insecure and conscious of how lanky he looks. 

“Babe, you okay?” Bokuto asks him eventually. Kei realizes he must have been staring at the clothes in his hands for a while now, if Bokuto noticed.

He feels his cheeks turn red, and he turns away from the other two. “Yeah, sorry. Spacing out.”

“Kei,” Akaashi says. His voice sounds soft, and Kei feels a little like a deer you don't want to scare away. “You don't have to change here, if you want. You can go to the bathroom.”

Kei snorts. “The public bathroom where the showers are barely covered by a thin curtain?”

“Okay, point.” Bokuto smiles, but he walks up to Kei to hold both of his shoulders. “But I can see that you're shy, babe. So if you want some privacy, we can turn around or something. I'm sure Keiji wouldn't mind some making out.” He winks at Akaashi, who encouragingly nods. “And afterwards you can join us,” Bokuto goes on. “Would you like that?”

Kei has troubles not to laugh at Bokuto's ridiculous idea. But he has to admit, it made his nerves mostly disappear, so he agrees.

“Just try not to make it too obvious for Tetsurou, would you?”

Bokuto eyes start sparkling, as Kei probably just gave him a perfect idea. But Akaashi is faster, and before Bokuto can even say what he was thinking, Akaashi pulls him around and starts kissing him. 

Surprised, it takes Bokuto a few seconds to return the kiss, but when he does, Kei has to admit it's a beautiful sight.

He takes this time to change into another t-shirt to sleep in, and puts on his sweats. After he is done, Akaashi is the first one to notice he has all his attention on them. So Akaashi breaks his kiss with Bokuto and switches to Kei.

Just like the first time they kissed, Kei is a little put off-guard when Akaashi pulls out all his past experiences. Akaashi easily takes the lead, and it's hard for Kei to think of anything else beside the teeth nibbling on his bottom lip.

But the moment is short lived when Kuroo walks into the room. Without knocking, the asshole.

“Hey!” he yells as the door slams closed again. “I said no sex in here!”

Akaashi breaks off with one last kiss and a deep stare in Kei's eyes, before he turns around to Kuroo. “No,” he states, voice flat. “You said no sex between Koutarou and I.” 

Kuroo is stunned, and Kei agrees. Akaashi can look so innocent and beautiful one moment, but the next he can be the devil himself. 

“You bastard,” Kuroo laughs. “Alright, this one's on me. But from now on, no more sex!”

“This wasn't exactly sex, Tetsurou,” Kei tells him, and behind him he hears Bokuto snicker. 

“Ugh, you guys are unbelievable.” 

With those words, Tetsurou throws his hands in the air and turns around to his bed. It is cue for Kei and the others to find a bed to sleep in, too. 

Kei doesn't know how he does it, but with only a few glances Akaashi manages to claim the only bottom bed that's available. Bokuto is next to settle, picking the bunk above Akaashi. 

“You better make sure you don't wobble the bed too much, tonight, Kou.” 

“Don't worry, Keiji, you won't even notice I'm here.”

And so, Kei climbs in the last bed, above Kuroo. He silently watches Kuroo walk around the room, humming some song to himself. 

When Kuroo walks back to the bed, their eyes meet for a second, and Kuroo's mouth forms a smirk. “Good to have you on top of me,” he says.

Kei scoffs and moves to take off his glasses, but he stops mid-movement when he sees Kuroo take off his shirt.

He doesn't do it on purpose, peeking at Kuroo's bare chest. And he certainly tries to look away. But maybe he gave up trying too soon. It's not like Kuroo would mind, anyway.

But maybe someone else would.

“You know,” Bokuto says. “You could stop goggling at his chest.”

Kei looks over at Bokuto and feels his cheeks redden slightly. “Are you jealous?” he retorts, more to safe face than because he actually thinks Bokuto is.

“Of course not!” Bokuto turns around in bed and pretends he's busy rearranging his sheets.

So far, Kuroo just witnessed the exchange of words, but now he starts laughing. He walks over to the other beds and leans his hand on the top one. “Don't worry bro,” he tells Bokuto. “If you were in Tsukki's place you wouldn't be able to stop looking, either.”

Bokuto looks struck for words, but Akaashi speaks for him. “He's right.”

Kei looks over at Akaashi, and to his surprise, he sees Akaashi scooting just a little closer to the bare stomach that's now in his full display. 

“Just get in bed, Tetsurou,” Kei mumbles, and he takes off his glasses for real now. He felt bad for making Bokuto feel like that, but if even Akaashi admits Kuroo looks good, he wasn't the one in the wrong.

So Kuroo turns around, winks quickly at Kei, and puts on a shirt before rolling into bed.

A quiet “goodnight” from Akaashi is followed by its answers, but then the room falls silent.

One by one Kei hears the others getting comfortable. The rustling of the sheets, and the breathing of tired people calm Kei down, and soon he feels his limbs numbing. 

“Hey.” 

Kei jolts awake, and it takes him a second to recognize the new voice.

“What's up,” Akaashi asks Kuroo.

“When are you leaving again?”

For a couple of seconds Akaashi doesn't answer, and Kei wonders if Akaashi is going to explain to Kuroo they don't exactly have a plan yet. But then he answers, and the answer surprises Kei.

“We're leaving tomorrow, back to my apartment.”

“You own a apartment?” Kuroo asks, admiration heavy in his voice.

“Sorta, my parents help.”

“That's so cool.”

So that's their plan? Kei doesn't know when they came up with it, but he can't say he minds it very much. He liked Akaashi's apartment. And it brought memories that Kei holds dear now. His first kiss, the first time he even cuddled with someone. And it was the first time he admitted to himself that the reason he didn't feel attracted to girls, probably was because he was into guys. 

Look where that got him, a 'thing' with two guys, and a slight crush on the body of a third.

The room is quiet again, but Kuroo is moving restlessly, like he isn't ready for sleep.

“What is it?” Kei asks him, and Kuroo lets out a chuckling sigh.

“How did you know I wanted to say something else?” he asks Kei. 

“You were loud.”

Another chuckle. “Sorry.”

Kei waits for Kuroo to go on, but it seems like he needs another push.

“Well, what is it?”

Kuroo moves some more, and when he speaks, his voice comes from a different direction, like he's sitting up now.

“I was wondering if you three could stay one more night. There's this big event in the hostel tomorrow. Life music and stuff. Thought maybe you'd like to come.” Kei practically hears Kuroo shrug.

“That actually doesn't sound too bad,” Bokuto joins in. “I'm always down for a party.”

“I feel you, bro.” 

“Bro,” Bokuto agrees.

_Is that their way of communicating?_ Kei thinks. It doesn't make sense to him, but they seem to have whole conversations through that one word.

“Alright,” Akaashi says then, deciding for them all. “We'll stay another night, and then go back to my place. Would Sasha and...” His words end in a sentence, and Kuroo is quick to fill in. 

“Carlos.”

“Thank you. Would Sasha and Carlos mind?”

“No,” Kuroo assures them. “They like me too much to get mad at me.”

Bokuto laughs at that, and Kuroo joins him quickly.

“You're awesome, bro,” Bokuto tells him. Even though Kuroo thanks him with a simple “hmpf” sound, Kei can hear he appreciates the comment.

“Can I go sleep now?” Kei asks, fake annoyance in his voice.

“Sorry, babe,” Bokuto snickers. “Goodnight.”

And with another round of “goodnight,” Kei can finally say it is quiet enough to fall asleep.

~~

The next morning Kei wakes up tangled in the sheets and both his legs half hanging off the bed. Sleeping in king-sized beds for the past couple of days apparently made his body spoiled.

He grunts as he moves in a more comfortable position, and somewhere in the room he hears a soft laugh directed at him.

“Don't laugh at me,” he tells the unknown person. He doesn't know who the culprit is, but frankly, he doesn't care. He just wants to close his eyes again.

“You're just a really cute sleeper,” he hears Akaashi saying – damn Akaashi for laughing at him. “And then you wake up and you're all grumpy. I couldn't help it.”

Kei grunts some more as he tries to sit upright. Then he grabs his glasses he left hanging on one of the bed splints and puts them on. 

One glance around the room tells him he and Akaashi are alone. “Where are Kou and Tetsurou?” he asks, before he can really decide to ask. His brain is still a little sleepy, which always makes him lose his brain-mouth filter.

“Kou is in the bathroom down the hall, and Tetsurou had to get up early to get back to work.”

The words 'bathroom' makes Kei realize he has to pee, so he moves to climb from the bed and get some clothes.

“What time is it?” he asks Akaashi, who is sitting in his bed with a book. Kei frowns. “And where did you get that book.” 

“I brought it with me,” Akaashi simply tells him. 

“Oh.”

“And it's ten. You're just in time for breakfast, they stop serving at eleven.”

Another “oh,” and Kei slowly bends down to looks though his backpack for a shirt and jeans. Maybe the movement flows some extra blood to his brain, because he feels more awake in an instant. He remembers the conversation of last night better, and he looks at Akaashi with raised eyebrows.

“So, you're apartment, hu,” he asks.

Akaashi looks up and blushes slightly, a sight that Kei is not used to. At all. “I kept thinking it since I told your brother I'd take care of you,” he admits. “Also, wandering around is fun and all, but I've never really been into leaving home for longer than a day.”

Kei thinks about those words, and he realizes he hasn't either. He misses the security of having somewhere to call home. And even though the rational part of his brain knows his 'home' is the house with his mom in it, the emotional part of him can't seem to connect the two in one sentence anymore. He ran away, and now he has to deal with the consequences. 

“Sounds fair to me,” he tells Akaashi then, and he shrugs. “I'm gonna go use the bathroom, too.”

“Okay, babe.” 

In itself, the nickname isn't new for Kei, but coming from Akaashi, it makes him stop in his tracks. He turns around and raises his eyebrows at Akaashi. “What?”

Akaashi closes the book he was holding and walks up to Kei. “Kou calls you 'babe,'” he says. “Can I do, too?”

“That'd be weird, though.” It's out before Kei can rethink his thoughts, but he meant them.

“Alright,” Akaashi says, face thinking. “Can I call you by another nickname, then?”

“Sure.”

“Good,” Akaashi smiles. Kei waits for the nickname to come, but it doesn't. So he turns back to the door to leave.

“Going for real, now.” 

“Okay, love,” Akaashi says.

Kei tries his best to hide the sudden smile that appears without his consent until the door is closed behind him, but he isn't exactly sure it worked. He also isn't exactly sure why he liked that nickname so much, but fact is; he does.

~~

Once they're all cleaned up and dressed, the partners leave for the dining hall. The murmurs of other teenagers and young adults around them never stops, but it is especially loud there. Maybe food makes people loud, maybe it's because everyone has just woken up and is rested.

The trio pick out a table near the window, Bokuto already trying to map out exactly what streets they'll be walking after breakfast. They decided that they might as well see a bit of the city, now they're here. They have until eight, when the event officially starts, but Bokuto said they shouldn't be too early, so an exact time isn't known yet.

“I want to see the beach, too,” Akaashi joins in. 

“That'd be awesome!” Bokuto's eyes sparkle a little bit more every time Kei or Akaashi make a suggestion. It's really cute, Kei thinks.

“I didn't bring my swim trunks,” Kei says. “So I can't go swimming, if that was your idea.” 

“That's fine, love. If you really want to, I'm sure there's tons of shops who sell stuff like that.”

“I guess,” Kei shrugs, and he sets his drink to his lips in an attempt to hide his smile.

“Ohoho,” Bokuto laughs. “Did I just hear the birth of a new pet name?”

“Actually, I gave birth to it this morning.” The choice of words makes Kei almost spit his drink out, but Akaashi isn't done yet. “You should've seen him, Kou. He had this cutest little smile on his face when I first said it.”

“Aww! Why wasn't I there!?” Bokuto whines. His lips actually form a pout. Why is Bokuto so dramatic?

Akaashi chuckles, grabbing Bokuto's hand for mental support. “I'll be sure to have you in the room next time I make Kei blush.”

“Okay!” Kei then interrupts, his call almost sounding like a yell. “We should really start eating if we still want to go out today.”

“Where are you going?” A new voice joins their table, and the trio looks up to see Kuroo standing at their side, wearing the polo-shirt and a hat that is supposed to be his uniform.

Bokuto instantly starts laughing at the sight. “Oh my, _what_ are you wearing on that head of yours.”

“Don't laugh at me!” Kuroo says, hands shooting up to the hat to hide it. “I have to!”

“You weren't wearing it yesterday,” Kei laughs, quietly happy Kuroo didn't. He'd not have thought Kuroo was as handsome as he is if they met under these circumstances. The hat wipes most of Kuroo's bird nest hair out of his face, but the part that doesn't stick is crushed against his forehead. In all honestly, it looks a little ridiculous.

“Well, I didn't want you to be scared away,” Kuroo whines. “I know it looks ridiculous.”

“Then why are you wearing it now?” Akaashi asks him.

“Because,” Kuroo says, and he seems to perk up again. “I already got him to spend the night in my room.” He laughs at his own brilliance. “And to top it off, I got two extra, very handsome boys in the same deal.”

“You flatter us,” Kei deadpans. 

“It is my specialty, sweetheart,” Kuroo says, and he takes of his hat to press it to his chest and make a small bow. “So, where were you headed, after this? I'm sure I can show you around to the best parts of the city.”

Bokuto and Akaashi instantly sum up the things they listed up before, but Kei can't focus on anything besides the genuine smile on Kuroo's face. 

It makes him look so much more handsome than his usual grin does. Maybe Kei can find more ways to make Kuroo use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for their comments and kudos and bookmarks and all that shit. They make me so happy!  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/httpdance), if you have a promt i must know about ^_^  
> ~xoxo


End file.
